


Luficer Booful

by ImfictionWriting



Series: The Feather [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: And Rat Weasels, Babyfic, Beginnings, F/M, Family, Featherpreg, Flying, Happy Ending, Heaven made better, Hell Repaired, Love, Luficer IS Booful, Monkeys, Post-Season/Series 04, Pregnancy, Tia Ella's Five year plan, Wing Grooming, Wings, potential, soaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImfictionWriting/pseuds/ImfictionWriting
Summary: Title is not a spelling error.  The fifth and FINAL part of The Feather series.  STORY COMPLETE.  Go on, read it from the beginning.  You know you're curious.It's about Life, the Universe and Everything Important:  Family, Friends and Love.Lucifer returns from Hell and meets his son Kiran.Dan shows us his deep side and Ella has a five year plan.  God is all mysterious as always.  And Lucifer and Chloe finally, ...finally talk.  And in the end, well there is a baby!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Feather [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749220
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	Luficer Booful

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer TV Show Characters not mine. Originals are. Just having fun.
> 
> Part Five of a Five Part Story. (Yay!)
> 
> All constructive criticism will be thoughtfully considered with a great deal of thanks in advance.  
> Please tell me of any and all oopsies. I do hope someone finds this entertaining.

**Los Angeles, Earth.**

It had been ten minutes since Dan had picked up Trixie to take her for her Doctor's appointment. After an awful week of the flu, Trixie had developed a terrible ear ache that had kept her awake most of the night. As a small child she had suffered from numerous ear infections, but this was the first time in years and Chloe was eager to find out what Dr Ben thought. It was worrying that the pain had eased at the same time Trixie complained of incessant ringing in her ear.

While it may be easier to be home with Kiran worrying. Rather than getting dressed, putting Kiran in the car, driving in peak hour morning traffic, wait at the office with a baby, worrying and then doing it all in reverse again, it didn't make it _easier_. Chloe took a deep breath and surveyed the mess that was her apartment. It wasn't dirty, just untidy, unvacuumed and undusted. And that just wasn't how she liked things.

Kiran was sitting on the mat playing with his green rattling chew-friendly horse-like toy. No one could identify what it actually was supposed to be, but Kiran adored it. Chloe smiled, the rest could wait and bent down to pick up the cutest boy in the universe.

“Mamma”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Mommy.” She had no idea why Kiran called her 'Mamma', no one ever referred to her like that but Kiran. After three months of the child starting to speak, she guessed the name was going to stick no matter what she tried. Chloe kissed his dark downy head and cuddled him closer.

“Geen!” Kiran said, 6 months old and thoroughly vocally advanced for his age. He moved his toy to show Chloe, but unlike his vocabulary his hand eye coordination was _almost_ entirely typical for his age. The upper limit of normal. But normal. For now anyway. Chloe had learned not to expect the expected in life. The horse-thing was tossed to the ground.

“O'” Kiran's words were legible if you understood the context, most of the time. “Buh, buh, geen.”

“Yes, bye bye Green.” Chloe agreed. In the kitchen her phone trilled from a received message. It was too soon for it to be Dan or Trixie so she ignored it and holding on to the baby stooped down to tidy Kiran's toys and tossed them into their basket. The phone trilled again. Then again and again. Another message. Chloe sighed and picked up an empty mug by hooking her little finger through the handle and two plastic tumblers between her thumb and index finger and walked to the kitchen. Laying the dirty cups in the sink she turned to her phone. Wiping her free hand on a kitchen towel she turned the phone over. Two messages from Maze

**He's Back!**

**Take a pic of his FACE!**

Chloe frowned, what or Earth was she on about?

“What's Auntie Maze talking about?” She said turning back to the sink intending to rinse the mug when it hit her and she froze in place, mug clattering to the sink.

“Mamma?”

'Please be him, please be Lucifer, please let him be back.' She thought as she took stock of her surroundings. A million times she had imagined and fantasized Lucifer returning. In not one of those imaginings was Chloe wearing sleep shorts and a milk-stained t-shirt, make-up free and with hair that hadn't been washed for three days. She also hadn't brushed her teeth yet. Chloe quickly started typing to confirm her hope when the doorbell rang. She put down the phone and turned to the door. Lucifer would have just opened the door and come in. She hated that he did that. But also loved when he did that. It wasn't him. She felt gutted but remained hopeful at the same time. 'Please be him'. The walk to the door was the longest of her life. 'Please be him', she held onto the door knob a moment longer than necessary. A part of her knew as long as she didn't open the door she couldn't be disappointed. 'Please be him' Chloe opened the door.

“Hello, Detective.”

“Hel'o” Kiran said, Chloe was struck mute. Lucifer.

“Detective?” Lucifer asked tentatively, looking between her and Kiran.

Chloe blinked. “Are you really here?” She said voice tremulous before she took a half step forward and pressed her face against his chest. Her free hand gripping onto his shirt as she inhaled his scent. “Are you home?”

Lucifer gave a wary eye to the, ...Youngling before wrapping an arm around his Detective in a half embrace. “I'm home.” He spoke into her hair. He held her tighter when her breathing started hitching as she wept against his chest.

“Dohn' cry Mamma.” Kiran said before he started crying in sympathy.

“Shh, shh, it's OK baby, it's a happy crying.” Chloe said kissing Kiran's head. When the baby settled she looked up at Lucifer who was looking stunned. “Are you really home?” Chloe asked again.

“Yes, Detective.”

Chloe stepped back from the hug and released his shirt from her grip and instead reached down for his hand and led him into the apartment. Lucifer shut the door behind them and they moved to the couch where Chloe immediately pressed herself against him. She settled Kiran more comfortably onto her lap.

“Every day I wished you would come home. I can't believe you are here!”

“Every day I wished to be here as well.” Lucifer pulled Chloe closer to him with an arm over her shoulder. He would have preferred a full embrace, but there seemed to be a small interference in his plans to entirely ravish her at first sight. Lucifer warily eyed the, …interloper on Chloe's lap. “You have a, ...Small One now.”

Almost daily, Chloe had fantasized about Lucifer's return, there had been times she imagined his total disbelief of Kiran's origins. She imagined what it would be like for their reunion to involve easy acceptance. Some thoughts involved Lucifer thinking she had betrayed him and found someone else and how she would deal with it. She had never been able to think up a way that she could make him understand. In all the time since finding out about Kiran she had never discussed with anyone that his, ...conception was anything other than 'regular'. Some of the others knew about The Feather, but they didn't _know_ about it. Chloe imagined Lucifer would feel betrayed by this. But when Kiran's wings emerged she felt complete conviction that Lucifer was his father. There were too many physical similarities not to be, but still, she doubted how Lucifer would react, what that would mean for her and Kiran. Chloe looked at Kiran, she couldn't see his face but he was gnawing on his fist and looking up at Lucifer who was staring back with wary curiosity.

“When you left, there was one of your Feathers on the balcony. When I held it, it disappeared.” Chloe rubbed her cheek and nose against Lucifer's soft shirt again. Reassuring herself he was real, 'please believe me', she thought. She took a deep breath and twisted so she could see him. “I think, ..Kiran is a miracle.”

Lucifer's eyes darted from Kiran to Chloe, “Were you, ...were you, ...yearning for something when it disappeared?”

“Yearning...” Chloe was taken aback at the wording a moment. “I was wishing you hadn't left.”

“Anything else?”

“I, uh. Uh, I guess I wished to keep it to have something of yours to hold onto.”

Lucifer smiled. “Like now?” His gaze deliberately moving to the baby before back to Chloe. Chloe looked at Kiran a moment before bending forward enough to kiss his soft head. She tilted her head so her cheek was on the baby and she could still see Lucifer.

“I didn't know there would be a baby, Lucifer.” Chloe closed her eyes and breathed in the combined scents of her sweet baby and Lucifer. This was everything she wanted. She opened her eyes to see Lucifer was still staring at her, a cautious, nervous half smile on his face as he usually looked when he was unsure. “What did you wish for?”

Lucifer's eyes darted to hers at the question. “I wished for a way we could be together forever, Detective.” Then there was a true smile that reached his eyes. “I wished for you to be happy.”

Chloe's eyes filled with tears. “I am happy Lucifer.”

“Mamma?” Kiran was looking as if he would start crying again too.

Chloe gave the baby another reassuring kiss and looked up again to Lucifer. “I am happy. Are we together now, Lucifer?”

“Luficer.” Kiran echoed, breaking the moment. Chloe laughed and cuddled the baby closer to her.

“Chloe, I will be with you as long as you will have me.” He gave The Youngling another side eye before looking back to her and lowering his voice. “Although, Detective, is, ...The Spawn quite alright? It doesn't seem to be able to speak properly.”

Chloe guffawed and leaned back against him, her face back to his chest. “Kiran is the smartest baby. He, ...”

“He?” Lucifer looked back to the baby.

“Yeah, Kiran is a boy.”

Lucifer repeated the name and Chloe nodded. He looked back to the child, again trying to put his fist in his mouth. A good skill to possess as an adult, but Lucifer had no idea what the child was trying to achieve now. Baby Dragon. Lucifer tilted his head to the side, although it _was_ possible The Detective had chosen the name because, given her understanding of events, the child _was_ as rare as a unicorn. “Detective, you do realize, despite what is written in Father's co-called Book, I am not actually a Dragon.”

Chloe was taken aback by the non sequitur, “Huh?”

“Well I suppose you would name him after me?”

“I did, sort of.”

“But I'm not a Dragon. Although Kirin, ...”

“K'rn” The baby looked up at them at hearing his name.

“Yes, quite,” Lucifer looked back to Chloe, “Kirins are quite fascinating creatures, but, you do know they are a myth?”

“What are you talking about? His name is Kiran, _K. I. R. A. N._ It means 'light'...”

“Oh, I see...” Lucifer's face lit up as he smiled.

“But what are you talking about? Do you have any idea how hard it is to name a baby,” Chloe's eyes narrowed, “on your own?” Her voice becoming louder and more strident. Everyone loved the name Kiran but her Mother and random strangers would sometimes argue about the name, asking why not use a less 'modern' spelling. As if their opinion mattered. “Do you not like the name?” She asked cautiously.

“I love it, Chloe. It's beautiful...”

“Booful.”

“OK, well, …I'm confused then, why talk about dragons?”

“Well ' _I. N._ Kirin, is a mythical dragon/unicorn creature and people think I'm a dragon so I thought...”

“Oh, um.” Chloe frowned. She would have to look that up, but Lucifer seemed sure and knew these things. It did sound nice too. “ I think that would have been a good name too.”

“Kirins are very highly regarded... maybe next time.”

“Lucifer! You can't have a Kiran and a Kirin...” Chloe rolled her eyes before stopping that thought and staring at him. “What do you mean 'next time'?”

“Well,” Lucifer said as shyly as an overly confident narcissistic Angel/Devil could. “Maybe it will be a more 'old fashioned' creation next time?”

Chloe took a moment to parse that comment before grinning, she tilted her head up for a kiss, tongue working over her fuzzy teeth... and reared back. “Nope, I haven't fantasized about this moment every day for over a year for you to come back the one day I haven't had a shower in three days...” She stood up, wobbling a moment, hitching Kiran higher on her hip and shoring her balance.

“Chloe, that doesn't matter, you are beautiful...” Unlike her, Lucifer stood up in a graceful fluid movement. “You've been fantasizing about me?”

Chloe took a step forward and turned around to face him. “Every day.” Turning back Chloe made her way up the stairs, ensuring Kiran was near the wall. She stopped stepping up midway, knowing without a doubt that Lucifer had been staring at her legs and ass. She could feel her short sleep shorts and could imagine his line of sight. As expected Lucifer swayed forward and into her back, not expecting her to stop moving. Chloe turned her head. “Every day, Lucifer. Every day.”

Lucifer ran a hand over her back and down to her side, resting at her waist. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “Me too, Chloe, me too.”

At that moment dirty house and furry teeth were forgotten, nothing mattered. She turned around and shifted Kiran to her other arm. They were face to face, her arm around his neck she leaned in and they kissed.

They kissed for every day they missed each other. Until even The Devil needed air.

In all the ways Lucifer had imagined entering The Detectives bedroom on his return to Los Angeles, never once had he thought it would involve brushing past a pile of linen on the floor, a stripped mattress and the sounds of an infant Spawn gnawing on their own fingers.

It wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't so much saliva.

Chloe placed the child on the middle of the bed, he stayed sitting a moment before appearing to drunkenly fall over to his side and giggle. Chloe ran a hand over his head and back before leaning over and giving the baby a kiss. “Be good.” She said to the baby. She turned to Lucifer and met his gaze. “I'll be quick, I just want to feel, ...clean.” She looked back to the baby. It would only be five minutes, what could happen in five minutes? She leaned forward and gave Lucifer a peck on the cheek. “You be good too, OK? I'm only behind the door.” Lucifer smiled and nodded and she ducked into her bathroom for the worlds quickest shower.

Lucifer eyed the child who was now on his side struggling to lift himself up. It felt oddly uncomfortable to watch The Spawn persisting with it's struggle. He didn't like the way the child grunted in effort. It sounded painful. Before he could think about the inevitable stickiness, he found that he had assisted the child up by holding onto his hands. Yes, it _was_ a sticky endeavor.

He wiped the hand that had been affected on his trousers, by this point he was long past caring for them. He had planned for over a year in Hell the ceremonial immolation of these clothes on his return. He was entirely tired of wearing them even though through his Will, until the saliva, they were as clean as the day he had left Earth. He supposed he understood why The Detective was so eager to shower.

“He'o.” Kiran said around his fingers.

“Hello, child. Whoever you are, I suppose I am to be your Father.” He leaned forward and whispered, “Don't tell your Mother I'm not entirely ready to accept her Feather Story. Just because it works like that for The Demons...” Lucifer stopped talking and leaned back before turning and sitting on the bed, hitching one leg up to face the child who was watching him just as intently. “I'm Lucifer.”

“Luficer.”

It appeared that communication was easier with out the fingers in his mouth. “No child, Lu-ci-fer.”

“Luficer.” Kiran smiled and giggled and, ...fell over again onto his side, one arm pinned under his weight. The child stretched his free arm up at Lucifer. “Up.” He demanded. “Up!” Lucifer admired his moxy. Lucifer stared at the door that Chloe was behind. He could reach out and touch it. “Up!” The child demanded louder. It wouldn't hurt the child to pick him up, would it? He looked delicate in the middle of the bed but Chloe had held him seemingly firmly before. “Up.” Kiran repeated. Lucifer reached forward and picked up the child.

Despite the 30 seconds or so when Chloe had let the water run over her shoulders as she let her forehead drop to rest against the cool tiling, it had been the quickest shower in history. Her hair was quickly rubbed between a dry towel, split ends be damned, then another dry towel wrapped around her. Lucifer was in the very next room. She tried to not let the Deja Vu or sentimentality at being in nothing but a towel again near him slow her down. She was spitting out the last of the toothpaste when she heard the loudest most heart wrenching cry come from Lucifer behind the door. She wrenched the door open to see Lucifer crouched on the floor near the door, one arm stretched forward over the mattress, face into the mattress moaning. “Lucifer, what's going on, where's Kiran?” She looked around the room and couldn't see him. “Lucifer!” She shook his shoulder. “Where's the baby?”

“I killed him, I only touched him for a minute...” Lucifer leaned into the mattress again and moaned.

Chloe had only a microsecond to be afraid before she heard the muffled giggle and sighed. Walking around to the other side of the bed at the pile of soft laundry and the Angel baby happily lying face down and wings out. This time he had face planted into the comforter cover.

“You little Rat!” Chloe sighed and picked up the baby. “Lucifer, it's OK.” She said over her shoulder. “You are not allowed to give people heart attacks, Kiran.” She said ensuring Kiran understood her. “No heart attacks.”

“So'we Mamma.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, she may not be having a heart attack but her heart rate was high enough. She sat down on the bed and tried to get her breathing back to a normal rate. She rolled her eyes again. And now she was sweaty again. She lay back onto the bed, Kiran sitting on her belly, not caring that her wet hair was on her spare pillow and turned to Lucifer.

“Lucifer, it's OK, look.” She stretched a hand out to touch his shoulder. “Lucifer, Kiran is alright, look.”

Lucifer tentatively looked up, it was impossible for a human child to be unharmed after a fall from that height. He tentatively looked up. He wasn't expecting to see the child had wings. Pure white except for brown at the feather tips. He needed to lie down.

For the second time that day Lucifer was left with the thought that reality was, in no way, as good as fantasy. He had always thought being in The Detective's bed would be a lot more fun.

“Hung Mamma.”

“OK, OK babe.” He felt the bed shift and Chloe shifted her towel. Yes, indeed The Detective _was_ more 'hung' now. There is possibly a witty comment to be had with the situation but Lucifer instead looked up to the ceiling to, ...give them privacy.

“Hey, Hey, Lucifer.” Chloe called out. She had expected he'd be staring at her boobs when she turned to look at him, but instead he was staring at the ceiling. “Lucifer?” He turned his head toward her. “Are you OK?” Lucifer smiled and stretched out his hand so they were holding hands in the middle of the bed.

“I really didn't harm...”

“Oh, no Lucifer. He's, uh. He is, ...specia, ...um, he's an ange...”

“Angel?”

“I suppose so, I mean he has wings...”

“Hmm.”

“Lucifer?”

“We have a Small One now?”

“What, uh yeah. We have a baby. Kiran is our baby.”

“A baby, ...OK.”

“OK?”

“I'm sorry De... Chloe I don't know what to do with a baby.” Lucifer turned back to the ceiling.

“I can, ...I can teach you.”

“OK.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh-huh.”

The Devil was holding hands with the love of his very long life, lying together in her bed while another, ...person, was suckling at her breast... This was most certainly not what he had imagined. Yet, there was no where else on Earth or any other plane he would rather be. Lucifer squinted, up at the ceiling. He was sure, somewhere, his Father was laughing about this.

They were in the kitchen, Kiran strapped into a chair that appeared to Lucifer as too constrictive at first. But it allowed the child to sit and view over the counter top and he seemed to be content eating the small floret of pre-prepared steamed broccoli. By the amount of vegetable on his face and hands he wasn't ingesting much but was certainly making a lot of noises of enjoyment.

“Do you enjoy that, Child?” Lucifer asked leaning against the counter while Chloe attended to the linen.

“Geen tees” Kiran said then waved his hand of green mush at Lucifer who looked on, faintly nauseous at the mess. He also didn't understand what The Spawn was trying to say.

Lucifer turned his head at the sound of a key in the front door to see a worried Daniel and a sickly looking Urchin leaning against him come through the door.

The “Lucifer” that Trixie said aloud wasn't as ebullient as she had planned when The Devil finally came home. She quickly walked forward until she was up against the now standing Lucifer.

Trixie leaned heavily against The Devil. “Are you home forever now?” She asked quietly. Lucifer nodded and hugged her harder. The changes in The Urchin since the last time he had seen her were remarkable. Her head now rested on his mid chest. She felt warm. Stepping back he looked at her, she appeared drowsy and flushed. Her forehead _was_ warm.

“Are you sick, Child?” Looking over her he saw Dan nod at him and wave hello before rubbing a hand over his head and yawning.

“I have an earwig in my ear, Lucifer.” Trixie said leaning heavily against him. He looked back at Dan who shook his head.

“That sounds positively dreadful! What did the Doctor say?”

“It ate through my eardrum.” Trixie was now leaning against Lucifer fully with her eyes closed. Lucifer looked back to The Spawn in the chair at the counter still content with his green mush. Lucifer lay a warm hand over the ear Trixie indicated. He looked to Dan who was watching them with a guarded expression.

“What ever is wrong with her?”

Dan sighed. “There has been this terrible flu going around. Trixie had it then developed an ear infection. It burst her ear drum. She didn't sleep much last night and the car drive to the Doctors made her very dizzy and nauseous. She's just had some medications that were prescribed for her.”

“This burst 'ear drum', what does that mean?”

“I can't hear the beat anymore.” Trixie answered.

“What?!” Lucifer was concerned, “You're deaf?”

“No, relax Lucifer. It was a joke.” Trixie rolled her eyes.

“That was a terrible joke, Urchin.”

“Not as terrible as 'Waffles are just pancakes with abs'.”

“Ha! Good one, Trix!”

“Thanks, Dad!”

“The Doctor said it usually heals on it's own but she now needs antibiotics.” Dan yawned again. “I think she will sleep soon.”

“Daaad!”

Lucifer looked back to The Spawn in his chair, that fittingly looked like a throne from this angle and sighed. Lucifer had been back on Earth less than a day and he had already failed The Detective again. Chloe had informed him it was vitally important to watch The Spawn while he ate. He hadn't done so for the last few minutes. How do parents care for more than one child at a time? It was surely an impossible feat. How could one person comfort one child and care for another at the same time? How did The Detective succeed? Lucifer looked from The Spawn to Dan.

“Daniel, can you watch The Spawn? The Detective said it is vital to observe him whilst he eats. Though it is quite repulsive to watch, I fear I must seek your assistance.”

Dan was stunned for a moment, old habits having him hear Lucifer call Kiran repulsive which made his jaw clench until he recalled what Linda had told him, to consider Lucifer as an alien rather than The Devil and to clarify, not react. “Just to be sure, are you saying Kiran is repulsive, Lucifer?”

“Oh no, certainly not, The Spawn is quite beautiful...”

“Booful.” The child in question muttered and Lucifer tilted his head to the side until he understood that The Spawn was merely mimicking. Lucifer could speak an infinite number of languages, but it seemed 'baby speak' must be learned the old fashioned way. “He just ingests food in the most unpleasant of manners. How long will this continue until he is no longer, ...sticky?”

Dan grinned and looked down to the floor a moment before smiling smugly. “Oh years and years, Lucifer. Years and years.” Dan moved over to sit next to Kiran, smug at the horrified look he had placed on The Devil's face.

“Hey, Buddy. How are you this morning? What are you eating today?” Dan asked. To Lucifer's surprise The Spawn answered by thrusting the nub of green vegetable towards Dan's face.

“Geen tees!” Kiran waved his fist in the air before returning to the task of gnawing on what was left with much vocalization of 'mmm, nummm, mmm' as he chewed.

“Ah, green trees, huh? Are they as good as white trees?”

“Lucifer?” Lucifer turned his gaze back towards The Urchin.

“Yes, Urchin?”

“Are you really staying forever?”

“Yes, Urchin.”

“Did you hear me praying to you?”

“Sometimes, sometimes I dreamt and you were, ...singing.” Lucifer replied. He wished he had heard their prayers.

When Trixie was seven she would have squealed at that answer. Today she smiled and hugged him tighter and yawned as she leaned heavily against him. Lucifer looked again to Daniel and The Spawn who seemed to now be gnawing on his fist. More green on his face than in his stomach. Yet he looked, ...content. Daniel certainly seemed to be enjoying being attentive to him so Lucifer moved The Urchin out of the kitchen onto the sofa, where she quickly lay down next to him and preceded to use his leg as a pillow. It wasn't a hardship to gently stroke her hair away from her reddened ear that, leaning forward to confirm, smelled vaguely medicinal.

“Did the Doctor put something in your ear, Urchin?”

“He shined a light in, he said there wasn't really an earwig there. But it felt like it. My ear drum is broken and I can't blow my nose. He said I'm not allowed to get my ear wet in the shower and Daddy got special drops and tablets for me.” Trixie's voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper. “I don't have to go back to school until Monday!”

“Well done, Urchin, ...wait, what day is it today?”

“Wednesday.”

“Ohhh, that _is_ good, your Mother tells me I have been gone over a year, there must be much you need to tell me about what has changed.”

“Mmm, OK.” Trixie said sleepily. Reaching up to move Lucifer's warm hand over her ear again because it felt good. It was exciting Lucifer had returned but the sleeplessness and pain of the night before combined with the stop puking medication had messed up all her plans to play Lucifer all her songs...

Lucifer was home and what was she doing? Hiding in her bathroom. She hugged the soiled linen closer to her. Lucifer was home. He was home and he still loved her and he accepted Kiran. And Chloe was hiding in her bathroom leaning against the front loader?

Everything she had wanted and she was terrified she would wake up from this dream. “I am being so dumb.” She spoke into the linen, comforter included. Kiran had slept throughout the night and she had leaked all over the place. It would probably take two loads. “What a waste of time... what the fuck am I doing hiding in the bathroom?” For a moment Chloe wished she had her phone with her so she could discuss this all with Linda. Avoidance as a coping strategy was a 'thing' wasn't it? “Come on, this won't clean itself.”

Lucifer was back. He still loved her and he accepted Kiran. Chloe smiled then quickly finished with the laundry and went downstairs. Lucifer was back. He still loved her. And he accepted Kiran.

Later Kiran was asleep in his cot, Lucifer glanced again at the monitor on the kitchen counter. It was fascinating that even though The Spawn did nothing but sleep, he was still compelling to watch. Chloe had gone in to The Urchins room to help settle her to rest and Lucifer could hear the quiet words as she read a story aloud. It may only be mid morning but she had been awake most of the night due to her ear ache, she needed rest.

He looked across to Dan, who now away from the chores of attending to the children, was obviously distressed about something. Lucifer had been surprised to learn just 30 minutes ago that Daniel was aware of his true Devil nature. That he was aware of Kiran and young Charlie having wings. The man was handling the news quite admirably.

“Oh Man, just you wait until one of them try to give you a heart attack!” he had said

“Heart attack?” Lucifer recalled Chloe's words to Kiran in the bedroom, “You mean the flagrant disregard for their own safety whilst they hurl themselves bodily from a height?” Dan had simply stared at him. “Yes Daniel, that _is_ most distressing to observe.”

“Ha! He got you didn't he?” Daniel had joked then.

Now he wasn't laughing.

“Daniel, are you quite alright? I realize you must surely be upset The Urchin is unwell and that I am back, however, Chloe has informed me that the illness is mild and temporary and you know I wasn't simply on a 'business trip'. It hadn't been my choice to leave?”

Dan, who was sitting nervously on the sofa shut his eyes and rubbed his face a moment before pinching the bridge of his nose then running a hand through his hair. He had spoken with Amenadiel, Linda and Chloe enough to understand that when talking with the Angels it was necessary to listen to what was said through a filter of them not being human. Lucifer was trying to be kind about Trixie despite sounding like such a narcissistic dick in the same comment.

“I'm not upset,” Dan winced, “well not how you think. We need to talk.”

Lucifer looked at the man, the signs of distress obvious. Lucifer glanced again at the monitor before looking to The Urchin's door where the quiet words continued. “Maybe we should take this outside?” He nodded his head to the back door.

The back door led to a wide staircase to another parking area for the apartment complex. Lucifer could sense there was no one around. The vista was neither serene nor calming and Lucifer decided the first thing he needed to do was convince The Detective to let them all move into a proper home. Somewhere that he felt he could stand up straight, or even stretch out his wings from time to time without hitting the walls and ceiling at the same time. Somewhere with a large garden for The Small One, …for ...The Baby to ...waddle around in. Surely The Urchin would also appreciate a swimming pool to escape the Californian heat.

Dan, who had followed him outside was shifting nervously from side to side. He looked around the area a moment before moving back to the stairs and easing down onto the second last step, one leg stretched out to the ground the other bent, foot resting on the first step. Lucifer gazed at the man a moment before taking a deep breath and sitting down on the same step to the right of him.

Their shoulders touched a moment before both men shifted further to the side. Lucifer sat with his elbows on bent knees, Fingers steepled as he tended to when he wasn't holding something. Dan shifted restlessly and bent his other leg up and leaned over, his head in his hands.

“Daniel, …Dan? What's wrong?” Lucifer asked after a minute of silence. Dan moved his head to the side so he was resting a cheek on his now curled fist. He looked to the side at The Devil, not making eye contact before he looked forward again. Slowly bumping his grasped hands against his lips a few times before leaning back and taking a deep breath. He rubbed his sweating hands against the his jeans covered thighs before he looked directly at The Devil. At Lucifer.

“I'm sorry.”

“What ever for?” Lucifer could hear the honest and heartfelt apology from the tone of voice alone.

“I'm, sorry,” Dan enunciated slowly and forcefully. He slowly blinked and half looked back at Lucifer before looking back to the concrete at his feet. His eyes tearing, “I'm sorry, it was my fault. I told Tiernan it was you who broke his son's back. I didn't understand at the time why you would have done such a thing. I was so ...angry at you.” He darted a look back at Lucifer who was not reacting the way he had imagined he would. Lucifer was simply looking at him …stunned. “I was so furious, I thought that you would get away with it, like I thought you had with Charlotte. I was _so_ angry.” Dan stopped to wipe away a tear, he was flushed red now and his lips twitched involuntarily a moment. “I was so ...stupid and angry and it nearly killed my daughter. Eve could have been hurt, even you, I know you can get hurt, I've seen it. I just did this terrible thing because I wanted to hurt you and it could have killed my Trixie.” Dan took a deep breath clearing his congested nose. He wiped his eyes again. “I just need, ...I need you to know it was my fault. And I'm sorry.”

After a few tense measured breaths Dan guardedly looked sideways at Lucifer who was staring at him with a wry grin, one elbow on a cocked knee, chin resting on his palm and just staring at Dan in wonder.

“Well, aren't you mad at what I did. I could have gotten you killed, man!” Dan was puzzled this was completely _not_ how he imagined the conversation to go.

“I,” Lucifer sighed and took a deep breath, “I understand Daniel.” He smiled at him again before looking out over the empty parking area.

“Well I don't, Lucifer...”

Lucifer looked back at him and looked into his now puzzled eyes. “I think the reason we don't 'get on' well is because we are both very similar in how we react to things.”

“No way, man, we are nothing alike.”

Lucifer simply smiled at him, one eye brow raised. “You sure about that? Because I've recently come to understand that I most definitely am responsible of acting in anger and to, as you would say, 'going off half cocked'. The Detective, Doctor Linda, even my Brother told me, I just didn't _see_ it.”

“I don't understand.”

“I know what being angry feels like, Dan. I was,” Lucifer briefly looked up to the sky before back to Dan. “...I was so angry at my Father, at ...myself. I wasted so much time and ...energy being angry. I wasted over 10,000 years being angry...” Lucifer stopped to look behind him at Chloe who was hovering at the top of the stairs. Lucifer stretched a hand out towards her.

Chloe stepped towards them then turned to kick the planter she had on the landing over to prop the door open. The basil plant was still going strong despite the lack of her attention. Chloe suspected one of the neighbors must be watering it. She quickly walked down the steps, stopping to sit above where the men were sitting. She rested her back against the side rail and with most of her upper body weight leaned against Lucifer's back in a half body hug as she wrapped an arm around his chest. Lucifer drew up both hands to lift her arm briefly to kiss her forearm. Chloe pressed her face against Lucifer's back, breathing in the clean fresh scent of him. Free of cologne, there was still something uniquely Lucifer in that scent. She rubbed her chin against his shoulder a moment before turning her head and resting her cheek a moment on his back. When she opened her eyes it was to Dan staring at her. He smiled at her and she returned the smile before looking away and propping her chin on Lucifer's right shoulder.

“Please, go on, I like to hear you talk...” Chloe really did like his voice.

“And he does like to talk...” Dan interrupted in a half-hearted attempt at humor.

“Hmm, Detective! I was just telling Daniel that he and I are very similar...”

“As if!” Dan rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I don't, ...Dan.” Chloe guffawed. “I can absolutely see it! You both react without having all the facts. You are both too quick to pass judgment. You both have a tendency to be overly self involved. Both of you would rather stew with your problems then actually talk about them which leads to ridiculous and dangerous decision making. I think we can all agree if you are both being honest you have similar personalities.” She ended with a kiss to Lucifer's shoulder and a push of her knees against Dan's back.

“I do hope at the end of this abusive, ...tirade, Detective, that you end your assessment with the words 'But I still love you both!'” Lucifer turned to Dan and grinned then turned his head up in Chloe's direction. “You know, Detective I do think you have 'a type'.” Dan chuckled. Chloe smiled then squeezed Lucifer's chest again with her right arm. Lucifer ducked his head down to kiss her forearm again.

“I'm sorry, Lucifer, you and Dan were talking, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just...”

“Missed me?” Chloe nodded her head against his shoulder.

“Yes.”

After a few moments Dan took a deep breath. “Lucifer was saying that he was angry for over 10,000 years. Are you talking years, years? Cause, man, I can't even imagine that long.” Chloe squeezed Lucifer's shoulder again.

“Come to think about it, Daniel I don't know if its a celestial thing or just a result of all the 'people' I'm surrounded by also not aging. But it's odd. 10,000 years both feels like a blink of the eye as well as an interminably long time. I don't quite understand how humans feel about time, I've never asked. I both feel the same as I did billions of years ago but, at the same time I've changed and grown. I look the same. It's an odd dichotomy, I suppose. 'Same same but different' as they say.”

Dan's eyes boggled at the idea of billions of years, surely that was just hyperbole? But at the same time he sort of understood what Lucifer meant. “There are times I think it's crazy how my body is getting older while my brain is still telling me...” Dan paused to gather his thoughts, “ I still think the same way I did when I was in my late teens. I don't mean I worry about teenage worries, but the voice in my head sounds the same, you know? But when I look back I have, ...experienced all these events and, off course, they've changed who I am. But the core me. I think of as still just being me. If my body didn't age and change I think I can understand how if the people around me didn't change either, …I think I can imagine how that would, ...feel.”

“I will always like music from the 90's best, I think.” Chloe added in an attempt to lighten the mood. Dan rolled his eyes and Lucifer groaned at the same time which made Chloe chuckle. Perhaps she did have 'a type'. “ Kiran is going through an 80's phase..”

“What ever do you mean, Detective?”

“Oh, we took a trip to our storage locker last week and Ella was with us to help with Kiran while I went through the stuff. I was looking for some of Trixie's old books and Ella found my Dad's record collection.” Chloe rolled her eyes. Ella had thought it romantic to hear that her Mom had collected albums to bring home to Dad while she was working overseas. “Dad's tastes were fairly eclectic. Ella started playing some of the 'classic' songs on her phone. Then later at home. Apparently one of the albums was an original, signed to my Dad by the artists as a gift from Mom. They won a Grammy last year, some retro award I guess, and Ella was pretty excited to see it. I don't know if Kiran likes the music or Ella's enthusiasm but anyway, the whole of the last week our night time routine has been 'I's sky, I's sky.'”

“I don't think I know that song, Detective.”

“Oh Alan Parsons, Eye in the Sky?”

“Oh,” Lucifer winced, “oh, well it's a nice song if you ignore all the unfaithfulness, stalker and big-brother Dear old Dad overtones.”

“I don't think he knows what the words mean, Lucifer. Last week he was obsessed with 'Lion King' and last month we took the children to Disneyland and he fell in love with The Dapper Dan's.”

Dan held his hands up when Lucifer smirked at him. “Nothing to do with me, man.” Lucifer would have teased him further if not for the hand on his shoulder.

“I think he really likes a cappella and choirs.”

Lucifer turned back to Chloe, hopeful look on his face, “Our Spawn likes music?”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Our son _loves_ music. Even before he was born.” Chloe saw his puzzled frown, “Trixie learned how to play the Ukulele last year. There have been a lot of sing-a-longs in the last year. Poor Trix, she is so disappointed she is sick. She was so eager to show you some of her favorite songs.”

“Yeah, she's actually really good. Inspired me to play the guitar again. Hadn't done that for years.”

“I love music, and singing. I always have. It's why I, …why I love this world so much. There is more music in a decade here than in all the billions of years in The Silver City...”

“I can't believe you're billions of years old though.”

“Yep,” Lucifer said popping the 'p', “since just after The Big Bang. But I was having such a lovely day. Let's do stop talking about my parents having sex. You must understand how distasteful that is to do, specifically with you.”

“What?! Seriously, man. Sometimes I think we are getting on and then in the next moment it sounds like you absolutely loath me. I don't understand what I did...”

“Dan, it's OK. I'll explain... Just not today. Lucifer, not today, OK? You just got home. We can table that for another day.” Chloe gave Lucifer another kiss on the back of his head then looked to Dan and shook her head and gave him a pointed look. Dan narrowed his eyes back, then looked away. “Now I think that the both of you were talking about anger management? Or at least that's what it sounded like.”

“Hmm, Dan apologized for being angry and being a douche...”

“Hey!”

“What? You resemble that remark?”

“Boys! Quit it! Stop with trying to one up each other... and no whining to me about it either. It's like I have four children!”

“Chloe, admit it you love it.”

“Couldn't have said it better myself, Douche.”

“Dick.”

Chloe sighed and pressed her forehead into Lucifer's back. For a moment she had to close her eyes tight and hope that she didn't cry from the sheer joy of Lucifer being back and being able to tease Dan. Even if he was being a bit dickish about it, even if she understood why it was a sensitive topic to him. It was a topic Amenadiel refused to talk about in depth and she only understood because of Maze and Linda telling her. Come to think of it, perhaps Chloe should arrange for Maze to be around when she finally tells Dan he slept with Lucifer's Mother. Maze would love that.

“Maze texted me you were back, you spoke?” Chloe asked, curious.

“Yes, Detective. She kissed me, then she slapped me, then she kissed me again and told me to find you. Then oddly she told me to take pictures of my face.”

Chloe grinned. “She's been talking about the look on your face when you meet Kiran for a year!” She hugged him tighter again. “Lucifer, please tell us what you were starting to tell us earlier. It sounded important. All joking aside, the both of you. You've got to talk about your problems more.”

“I'm seeing a therapist.” Dan added.

“Seeing a therapist, or _seeing_ a therapist?” Lucifer couldn't help himself and asked, emphasis on the second part of the question.

Dan looked puzzled a moment before his eyes narrowed. “To talk, just to talk.”

“Doctor Linda is the best therapist.” Dan continued to stare and when there was no double entendre added he relaxed and sat back.

“Linda recommended this therapist to me. It would have been weird to talk with Linda.”

“Linda knows everything about me...”

“I've heard.” Dan stopped talking when he saw Chloe's pointed look. They waited a moment longer for Lucifer to resume talking. When he remained silent she gave another one armed hug only this time instead of an answering squeeze or kiss to the arm Lucifer was still. Dan looked to Lucifer's gobsmacked visage then turned back to face Chloe and shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

“Lucifer? …Lucifer, are you alright?” Chloe asked tentatively.

With a sharp inhale Lucifer's body stiffened and he sat more upright. “Oh, um. ...OK...” He said under his breath. “I understand.”

“Hey, man. Don't worry us like this.”

“Lucifer, what's wrong? What's happening?” Chloe asked worriedly.

Lucifer turned his body around so he was sitting sideways on the step able to face Chloe better. He pulled in his feet so there was still room for Dan next to him. Dan moved further to the side. It was still a small step and they were two tall and broad men. Lucifer raised his hands up in the air in a 'wait' gesture a moment before making fists and finally resting his palms on Chloe's closest knee. Lucifer took a deep breath and raised his right index finger in a gesture of 'wait' again, while he gathered his thoughts.

“Detective! I think I understand...”

“What?”

“Lucifer, you are starting to freak me out, if I'm being honest.” Dan added.

“I was angry, for the longest time, so angry I couldn't think straight. When I fell to Hell, I didn't just fall through an atmosphere, I fell through the, ...there isn't really a word in the English language, I fell through the, ...division between the planes of existence and through the, division between Universes. That is how I burned...”

“Oh, Lucifer...” Chloe said sadly. She didn't finish before Lucifer continued.

“As I was healing, The Demons...” Lucifer abruptly stopped, leaned back and waved his hands as he tried to find a way to make them understand, a moment later he leaned forward again and held her knee. “Detective, Dan, what do you know about Demons? What do you think about when you think 'Demons'?”

“I think Maze is terrifying...” Dan said.

“No not Mazikeen, Demons.”

“Um, monsters I suppose.” Chloe said. Trying not to be disrespectful to her friend, but before knowing about Maze she would have said 'monsters.'.

Lucifer looked to Dan.

“Ah, creatures, scary little deformed creatures that would hurt me. With too many teeth...”

Lucifer stared at Dan an uncomfortably long time before finally speaking. “Daniel, sometimes you make me wonder that you aren't a miracle as well. It is uncanny how you are able to deal with Celestial matters. Your description is uncannily close to reality.” Lucifer widened his eyes and breathed in deeply. “But then maybe it's some genetic memory of Demons Father has implanted in human DNA, or simply from religious indoctrination. But yes The Demons are small “scary-looking” creatures and I agree they have too many teeth, and little claw-like nails. But they are not monsters. They are kind, lovely, ...people. But don't you see, I was too angry to notice before.” Chloe pressed her hands over the ones on her knee and Lucifer changed focus back to her. “I was too angry before, but you changed that.”

“How?” Chloe asked quietly, smiling shyly.

“Because you exist! Because you love me and I love you!” Chloe smiled and moved her hands to Lucifer's cheeks, leaned forward and kissed him soundly. Lucifer leaned into the kiss. Dan looked away to the empty parking lot, before jealously back to the couple. After counseling Dan could openly admit he was jealous. Not that Lucifer was with Chloe, but that they were _together_. Lucifer leaned back out of the kiss. “If you and the Urchin did not exist a whole chain of events would not have occurred. I either would not have been on Earth this long in the first place, I would not have fought Amenadiel so hard to stay if it wasn't for you. I would not have met Doctor Linda if it hadn't been for our first case. I would not have been in the 'emotional space' in Hell to take notice of The Demons, … to listen. I would have still been too angry. That is why Father, ...I think that is why he sent Amenadiel to your parents, why you are a Miracle, Chloe.”

“I don't understand, Lucifer.”

“What the fuck, man!” Dan stood up uncomfortable from sitting like a pretzel the last twenty minutes and becoming frustrated at the conversation that was darting between topics faster than... something fast. “I thought I knew everything, but there is obviously more I need to know. Chloe, this involves my daughter. What is he talking about, ...miracles? And why didn't you tell me?”

“Dan,” Chloe said, she moved her hands away from Lucifer's face and into the air a moment before closing them into fists and then crossing her arms over her chest.

“We didn't know what it meant. It freaks me out to think about. And I've had a lot of stuff going on in the last 12 months...”

Dan grimaced and leaned back against the cool metal railing. He raised one hand in the air a moment before reaching back and grasping onto the rail. “You know what? From now on, I propose anything that has anything even mildly to do with another person, we talk about it. Keep the personal stuff private, but we gotta stop with all the Secret Squirrel shit, OK?”

“You're right Dan, I'm sorry. But seriously, it doesn't mean anything.,,”

“Off course it means something, Detective! It means Everything! Father doesn't just go around organizing miracles daily.”

“What he said, Chloe.” Dan agreed. He looked at his watch then looked around the empty parking lot and back at the top of the stairs. “It's nearly 12:15, we haven't got long until Kiran wakes. We can't do this in the apartment, this isn't something Trixie needs to hear. It's going to get busy here in an hour so, Lucifer, just tell us what you need to, I won't ask anymore questions until later.”

“Oooh, you're all Dom all of a sudden...”

“Lucifer no jokes, Dan's right.”

Lucifer smiled then became more serious. “It is true though, you are special, Detective.”

“Yeah, so special you don't use her name, now get on with it. Demons, Hell, Burning, 10,000 years of anger and miracles.” Dan said holding up a hand and unbending a finger at each point. “Times a wasting, now go.”

Lucifer smiled up at Dan. “You've just succinctly summarized my entire life Dan, in five points. Although in the wrong order. That still takes skill, I have done a lot in my life.”

“Yeah and done a lot of people, blah blah. We get it, talk.”

Lucifer turned to Chloe again who was biting her lips to stop giggling at Dan's frustration and Lucifer's stalling to egg him on.

“I actually really do like it when he _tries_ to get all demanding, Detective.” Lucifer smiled, then turned back to face Dan and widened his smile to show his teeth. Dan rolled his eyes.

Lucifer told them abut Hell and Burning uninterrupted, but talking with Dan without teasing was impossible. “That brings me to point number three, Daniel.” Lucifer swiveled to look at Dan and held up his middle finger in challenge. “Three,” He waved his hand, middle finger up to emphasize the number, Dan rolled his eyes again, but both Chloe and Lucifer could see he found it amusing. “The Demons. There are two, ...races of Demons. Demons and Lilim, like Maze. The Demons are difficult to talk with if you are in a hurry...”

“You mean they are just like you?!” Dan couldn't help himself and interrupted even though he promised not to.

Lucifer opened his mouth to return a witty comeback and instead closed it again and turned his head to Dan observing him for a moment. Lucifer turned back to Chloe and smiled. “Once again, Daniel is very insightful.” Lucifer grasped both of Chloe's hands a moment before leaning down to kiss her hands. Chloe leaned forward to rest her forehead on the back Lucifer's head a moment before straightening up. Lucifer breathed in their combined scents before he sat up. “I apologize Dan, but there are some parts of this story that are for Chloe alone.” Lucifer looked up to Dan again who nodded, 'OK'. “There are Demons of all sizes, I thought,” Lucifer took a deep breath and continued. “in the beginning, when I was still healing, the small Demons would not stop coming towards me, I didn't understand they were compelled to be near me, the larger ones tried to help me. I was in pain and they, ...terrified me with their teeth and claws. When The Small Ones...” Lucifer stopped at Chloe's sharp inhalation of breath. He knew she understood and he was ashamed at how he behaved and looked down to their hands.

“The Small Ones? Like... oh Lucifer, what did you do?” Chloe asked.

“The Demons were scared of The Lilim, who looked human, like Celestials. The Lilim were easy to communicate with and they hated my Father as much, if not more than I did for smiting their Mother. I aligned with the wrong group because I was too angry to listen to what The Demons had to say. I would kick them away when they came near and when I realized they avoided The Lilim I made them my guards. Mazikeen was, _is_ my favorite. The Demons hid away and ran away from us, ...for generations and it got to the point they just did their jobs, so I thought. The Lilim and I carried on and I was so angry that I never once stopped to wonder why there were two races? Why Father would even put The Demons there in the first place? Hell is a self sufficient system, it didn't need Demons to torture the guilty. I never once, after the beginning even tried talking with them. I never questioned why The Lilim were so different...?”

“I'm sorry Lucifer,” Chloe and Lucifer turned to face Dan, “I don't mean to interrupt, but I don't understand what exactly you mean by Lilim and their Mother.”

Lucifer took a moment to gather his thoughts. “I thought you were Catholic, Dan?”

“My parents are, before, ... _knowing_ about you,” Dan rolled his eyes and shrugged, “I was, ...Agnostic I suppose. But looking at the world, nothing my parents believed really made sense with real life.”

Lucifer nodded. “And now?”

Dan sighed and looked out over the empty parking lot to the surrounding apartments and homes. The sky was at it's California best and Dan was grateful the staircase was firmly in the buildings shadow keeping them cool. Dan looked back to The Devil sitting at his feet. “I would be lying if I said I didn't, ...like the idea of some people being punished for the things they have done. Chloe,” Dan made eye contact with her, “you know what I'm talking about. But,” Dan grimaced and looked away again, after a deep breath continued haltingly, “time and time again, ...the people who do the worst had, ...they had the worst done to them. And others, ...there are disabilities that cause, ...poor decision making through no fault of their own. If someone is affected by drugs because of depression and poverty and they murder someone... I'd be lying if I said I didn't think that they should be punished for the hurt they caused. But not forever. It's not _Just._ That circumstances of birth lead to eternal punishment. And Heaven, Amenadiel says people are happy there. But how can you be happy if you have family in Hell? Would you still be you if you don't have all your, ...feelings about your family? I guess I just don't understand, ...what the purpose of Heaven is? What do the people do all day? How do people possibly cope with existing forever in Heaven? After, what? 50,000 years you've talked with everyone you care to but the culture of the new people would be so different by that point you'd have nothing to relate to the new people. Do people keep learning new languages? How long until they forget their first language, their name? Do you meet new people? Are there new romances? Are you with the same people forever? Familiarity breeds contempt? How long until you don't want to be with them anymore? How long would it take for someone until they forget who they were or who their original family were? Or do you just 'ground hog day' it? Repeating and repeating never learning. Human brains aren't made to cope with time like that. So do we just eventually turn into some alien version of ourselves...?”

“Dan, I didn't realize you thought about it this much.” Chloe said reaching out to give Dan's lower leg a comforting pat.

“I think about it _too_ much, I think. It gives me a headache. I just can't see how the whole system was made for humans...”

“It wasn't.” Both turned to Lucifer who had been quiet, staring into the distance while Dan had spoken. In the very beginning Father had told them his creations were for them, but no one listened. No one understood. Too young and inexperienced to understand that their existence was not as perfect as they imagined. All the Angels, too quick to make judgment without the knowledge to understand. Ignorance of youth and the prideful arrogance of naivety. Lucifer, ...Samael the loudest to argue and the first to Fall. The first to voice understanding that their could be joy in being with 'an other'. Looking back now without the veil of anger, it hadn't been Father who disagreed the most but his siblings and, ...Mother, who hadn't been ready to hear. Perhaps Lucifer had been, ...sent away because his siblings had found a way to convince themselves they were correct and as long as he was around they would continue to 'double down' on their view of superiority and never grow? It took Amenadiel falling and losing his wings to understand that the people of Earth were of value. To find love with Linda. Perhaps it had been as simple as Lucifer had been the first to grow up? It had been a hard lessen to learn that he had punished himself more than his Father ever did. Though, it still didn't explain why Father wouldn't just talk with him and tell him. The voice of his conscience asked _'would you have listened?'_

' _No_.'

Which led Lucifer back to his original thought, without Chloe he would not be in the position to understand. To have the patience to even think about the time before his fall. Father would have known that.

“Daniel.” Lucifer smiled. “You would make a better Devil than me...” Lucifer let go of Chloe's hands and held them both up in a calming gesture when it was obvious Dan felt insulted by the comment. “I don't mean that how you think I do.” Lucifer smiled again sadly. “I once, ...a long time ago I watched a young man, a boy really, be punished in Hell. Literally torn to pieces over and over again.” Chloe rubbed his shoulder before leaning back hands in her lap. Dan grimaced but continued to look at Lucifer, half angry from the Devil comment, half intrigued with the glimpse into Hell's workings. “Each soul is in an unlocked room, punished. Able to leave but they never seemed to leave. This boy was in Hell because he stole a cow. He stole a cow. One family going hungry so his would not. One family losing a cow so his could gain. Unspeakable self inflicted Hell torture. For stealing a cow. The rise and fall of Mesopotamia, Ancient Greece, Rome and Persia. The Inca's and The Aztecs all came and went and still that boy was tortured.” Dan was pale now, gripping the railing tightly. “What would you do?”

Dan's mouth opened and closed a few times before rough voiced saying, “I don't know.”

“What would you have done?” Lucifer asked again.

“That's not a fair...” Chloe was interrupted with a shake of his head and a small smile. Lucifer reached for her hands again, clasping them he turned back to Dan.

“What would you have done, Daniel?”

“I, ...I would have tried telling him it wasn't his fault...”

“I did, it didn't work. What would you have done next?”

Dan blinked rapidly and looked up a moment before back down at The Devil. He shook his head a moment. “Keep trying until it works.”

“It didn't work, I tried until I was exhausted. I have no idea how long but it would have been days on end.”

“I have no idea how Hell works...”

Lucifer interrupted again. “Neither did I when I was sent there. I had heard of the place but never visited. What would you have done next?”

Dan waved his hand up in the air and looked up at the roof a moment before shrugging. “Um, OK. Um, Instead of all day every day, try...” Dan shrugged, “I'd try ten minutes a day. Uh were you, you? Did he know you were The Devil? 'Cause The Devil telling a person something while you are being tortured in Hell is hardly comforting, sorry man.” Dan looked at Lucifer who had his cheek on his and Chloe's combined hands eyes closed as he listened to Dan. “Uh, I presume you somehow stopped the torture while you were talking. That would actually be a first step. Could you delegate and have one of The Demons or Maze go in a few times a day, and ah, pretend not to be Demons, 'cause they are terrifying too, ...and tell them they were forgiven. I don't know man, I have no way to even know how to begin... I don't even know what your powers are! Ah, ...music. Have an enforced hour of music, something nice like Classical, or Jazz. Although it's Hell, it's probably all fucking recorders and heavy metal down there...”

Lucifer looked up at Dan truly puzzled.

“Have an hour of enforced classical music, or even just yoga or meditation away from all the torture. I mean, how in the Hell, sorry,” Dan winced but then chuckled, “pun intended, how in the Hell are people supposed to contemplate their crimes and have any time for meaningful contrition when they are being tortured all the time?” Lucifer was staring up at him in wonder. “What man?”

“You absolutely would be a better Devil, Daniel.” Lucifer leaned back again and shifted how he was sitting on the step. “I tried the talking, and then after that I,” Lucifer frowned and looked down, “I, I gave up. I was so angry at my Father for the injustice of the boy being in Hell that I was blinded to even thinking about even half of what you just suggested...”

“Lucifer, you were only one person...”

“Detective, but don't you understand? If I hadn't been so angry I would have realized that I wasn't just one person. Father had The Demons live in Hell not to torture the souls but to guide them to redemption. People were never meant to stay in Hell permanently, some obviously longer than others. But not _forever_. I was too angry and too stupid to understand that.” Lucifer looked to Dan. “I was so angry for over 10,000 years at my Father that I didn't stop to even look at how Hell operated. I aligned with The Lilim who had been bred and guided by Lilith. The only living human to have ever been sent to Hell. But don't you see? She was evil. Evil in all the ways people call me evil. True evil. And The Lilim had no chance or choice but to have adored her. They were left on their own to develop their own culture before I even got to Hell. They were just doing the best they could given the circumstances. It wasn't their fault. They felt they were superior to The Demons because Lilith had told them that. I was scared of The Demons. That meant for thousands upon thousands of years soul's suffered because The Demons had to carry out their jobs while hiding and avoiding us. People will continue to suffer longer than they need, because I was too stupid to look around me, beyond my own pain. Pain and hatred that literally turned me into a monster.” Lucifer reached forward and placed his warm hands on Chloe's cheeks and smiled, before looking up at Dan. “I understand how being angry leads a person to do things they wouldn't normally do. I also understand what it feels like to be sorry. So, so sorry.”

Dan's shoulders dropped thinking about the original reason he and Lucifer had stepped outside to talk. He took a deep breath and smiled a little. It felt very freeing to know someone else had felt the same way.

Lucifer looked back to Chloe. “This last time I went to Hell, after I dealt with The Lilim who tried to hurt Charlie, to hurt _you_. I wasn't filled with anger anymore. I was, ...sad. Incredibly sad and homesick and I missed you so, so much, I missed you all. But, Detective if it hadn't been for you I would not have _seen_. I, ...I think that is why Father, …If I hadn't met Doctor Linda I wouldn't have understood the therapy sessions... I understand so much now and it is all because of you and the people you introduced me to.” Lucifer leaned forward to kiss Chloe again.

“Mamma?” All heads turned up to the baby's cry, in stereo from the slightly opened window directly above them and from the tinny sounding speaker of the monitor on the kitchen counter near the open door. “Mamma, ...Mamma!” Chloe started to stand up but was stopped by the warm hand at her shoulder.

“I'll go Chlo'.”

“Thanks Dan.” Chloe smiled up at Dan's retreating back before turning back to Lucifer and smiling wider. “I missed you every day. But I knew what you were doing was important.”

“I fixed Hell. With some help.”

Chloe leaned forward until their heads were touching again. “I spoke, ...prayed to you every day. Multiple times a day. Did you, …did you hear me?”

“I dreamt about you Chloe. Seeing, ...Kiran I think I must have been hearing some of what you were saying because a lot of my dreams make more sense now.”

“Hey Buddy, why you crying?” They heard Dan's quiet voice faintly through the monitor and the window then a louder, “Oh boy! Buddy! You're Mom is gonna owe me one for this!”

“Danny, Danny, Danny!” Kiran said enthusiastically before Dan's louder voice as he spoke directly into the monitor before turning it off.

“What're you feeding this kid, Chlo'? Got an explosive situation here. We're gonna be a while.”

Chloe winced and Lucifer frowned before she laughed and bumped her forehead to his again. “I missed you so much, I was very sad too. I don't want to know how I would have survived without Kiran. I'm, ...glad your Father miracled him to me.”

“Kiran is beautiful Chloe.” Lucifer lowered his voice. “I didn't ask when Daniel was here because some things are private but can you tell me more about The Feather.”

“I...” Chloe leaned back a moment, puzzled. “I don't understand.”

Lucifer smiled and said in a quiet voice. “The day I left I had spent all day trying to think of another way...”

“You mean you didn't spend all day at your lawyers? All that paperwork would have taken time?” It had always been a sticking point with Chloe that he had chosen that over being with her longer.

Lucifer frowned. “That was all arranged with a five minute phone call. I thought Chandra would have explained that? I spent all day wishing there was a way we could be together, always. Trying to find another way. What did you wish for?”

Chloe drew back even more puzzled now. 'Five minutes?' She shook her head. “You mean like 'wish upon a feather', wish?”

“What were you thinking when you held The Feather?”

Chloe slowly blinked before looking down, remembering that night. In some ways indelibly printed in her mind in others the memory was more like the wisp of a dream. She couldn't remember climbing into Lucifer's bed, though she could recall shouting at his Father. She couldn't recall driving there, but could remember every second of every step from elevator to balcony. “It was a little glowing feather, stuck between the glass and the railing. I remember being terrified it would fly away and I would lose the last part of you. I remember being scared reaching for it next to the missing pane on the balcony. Even after it has been fixed, that balcony scares me...”

“Chloe,” she looked at him directly at the rare use of her name. “I've had nightmares for years of you falling off that balcony. Please let us find a house. A really big house with no balcony.”

“Hmmm, it would be good to take that temptation away from Kiran. He and Charlie have this, ...compulsion to jump from high places.”

“Chloe, what were you thinking when you held The Feather?”

“Why? What does it matter?”

“Please I really need to know.”

Chloe bit her lips a moment before licking them, amusement and desire bubbled through her at the look in Lucifer's eyes and how he had watched her tongue dart out. She did it again to make sure that what she was seeing was real. Her eyes darted up to his to see he was looking back at her. They both leaned forward to kiss deeply. Chloe was bringing her arms up to embrace when Lucifer moved back.

Chloe moaned in disappointment and licked her lips again. Chloe leaned back and clasped her hands in her lap. “I was holding the feather, like this, and I, I remember feeling grateful that I had a piece of you to hold. I remember thinking that this,” She closed her eyes and moved her clasped hands mimicking the night on the balcony. “I remember thinking that this was all I had of you. I remember feeling how much I loved you. Then, ...then the feather became brighter and brighter and disappeared. That was when I started shouting at your Father, angry that he took it away and that I didn't have a part of you to love and hold anymore... But, I did, didn't I? Like you said earlier, I had Kiran to hold.”

Lucifer smiled broadly and leaned forward again. “I don't think Father gave Kiran to you. I think we made him...”

“But...”

“Chloe, a Demon told me when they want a Small One, a ...child they give a piece of themselves to another, 'with love and yearning'. Like Celestials, Demons aren't biological beings. We both don't need food or sleep but we enjoy it nonetheless. We both can't reproduce like humans...”

“Good, you'd be paying alimony to a billion children by now...”

Lucifer chuckled. “The Demons like to be “romantic” and they give an arm or a leg...” The more he thought about it the more he was sure it was why his wings had grown back successfully faster each time. Once he knew it could happen it did. Whether he wanted them or not, they were as much a part of him as his hands and feet.

Chloe instinctively jerked back before raising an eyebrow in thought. “Like an offering? That actually sounds like something Maze would do, she's sort of 'all or nothing' isn't she?”

“Yeah I think that is the Demon part of her. She always, ...Lilim were always quick to the grand gesture, blood feuds and basically The Lilim were like out of control mob bosses constantly at war, it was exhausting.”

“How did you fix the situation?”

“I asked my self what you, Doctor Linda, Dan and even Ms Lopez would do and went with it. I told you, you were the key. I wouldn't know them without you.”

Chloe smiled brightly before turning more contemplative. “Do you really think we made Kiran, and your Father had nothing to do with it? Because that would, ...actually that would make me feel a lot better about it all, you know?”

Lucifer nodded then reached forward to cup her cheeks again. “I love you Chloe Jane Decker. As long as you will have me and longer, I love you.”

Chloe smiled and echoing him, cupped his cheeks. “And I love you, Lucifer The Morningstar.”

Lucifer let out a laugh. “Did my brother tell you that was my name?”

Chloe smiled. “I think it was Maze actually.” Chloe opened her arms and leaned forward and they embraced on the shaded steps out her back door for a long moment until they both heard the sound of a car driving around the side of the complex.

Lucifer looked up to the top of the staircase. “Shouldn't Dan and The Spawn be back by now?”

Chloe smiled. “He'll be giving Kiran a bath, besides, there is no way we would bring Kiran out here without being strapped into a carrier.” Chloe stood up but remained holding Lucifer's hand. When he didn't immediately follow her up the next step she turned back. “What?”

“Why wouldn't you bring Kiran here?”

Chloe grinned. “Too much temptation.” She pointed to the top of the stairs then to the driveway below. Lucifer nodded. Chloe turned to take the step up again but again felt resistance in their clasped hands when she was two steps up. She stopped at the feel of Lucifer's other hand on her hip and turned around.

At Chloe's frown Lucifer said with a straight face. “I like the view as well, too much temptation.” He stoked her hip again. Chloe took a moment to parse the comment then laughed.

They were in the air, Lucifer upside down wings stretched riding the thermals over the Desert. Arms stretched up holding Kiran high in the air. The child was too small to fly and did little more than simply shiver his wings intermittently in some unconscious reflex as the air dragged and pulled them straight behind him. His muscles would take time to grow and strengthen. But there was no discomfort in the position. A few minutes of gentle experimentation had proven what Lucifer had suspected, that Kiran would be unharmed by the jaunt. Lucifer had suggested taking Kiran for a 'spin' when it seemed the now seven month old child's obsession with flinging himself off high ledges had concerned his Mother to the point of true distress. The last month had seen rapid changes in the child's physical development. When sitting he would continue to wobble, but was on the verge of walking unaided. He had discovered standing and pulling him self up by grabbing. When Kiran was determined to grab or touch something he would find a way to get it.

Lucifer had arrived home to a pale and shaking Chloe consoling the crying baby in the lounge room. Both sitting on the middle of the floor in tears.

“The little rat bypassed the stairguard and climbed up the stairs by holding onto the outside of the stair rail. I had no idea he could do that, then he had the, ...gumption to go 'Mamma, Mamma, Look!' before jumping. All I saw was the little rat weasel hitting the side of the sofa and then the floor.” Chloe had hugged the unharmed babe tighter at that point.

“I, ...sore'ee, ...Mamma.” the babe said between hitching sobs.

Lucifer put down the bag he had been carrying and sat down on the floor besides them. He stroked a hand over Kiran's downy head. “Is The Child undamaged?”

“He bounced.” Chloe said before turning her head to rest against Lucifer's chest. “He just, ...bounced. He was more scared that I shouted.” Lucifer wrapped his arms around the two, a moment later adding his wings.

“Are you alright? Chloe?” She nodded her head

“My throat hurts a bit, I think I was a bit loud.” Lucifer rubbed his hand up and down her arm. “It's just …my instincts are to keep him from danger and Kiran's instincts are to ...fly I guess. He never seems to get hurt, but I can't help feeling that...”

“Sore'ee, Mamma.” Chloe leaned forward to kiss the top of the baby's sweet smelling head.

“I know, baby.” Chloe shifted and wrapped one arm around Lucifer's back, under a wing and turning to the side cuddled further into him shifting Kiran in the process.

“Look, Mamma, ...wing.”

Chloe breathed into Lucifer's chest, heart rate returning to normal from the fright. “I know baby.” She smiled and closed her eyes enjoying the embrace until she felt Lucifer's body tense against her.

“What's wrong, babe?” She looked up, Lucifer had a look of distress on his face.

“Why is The Child trying to eat my wing?” Lucifer asked, he looked like he was too afraid to move. Chloe looked over her son's head to see he had grabbed a hold of one of Lucifer's relaxed feathers and was mouthing the end.

“Oh no, baby, we don't eat wings...” Chloe reached forward and moved the feather away from the baby's mouth. Lucifer immediately furled his wings and his arms relaxed. Chloe drew her lips between her teeth trying not to giggle a moment before a laugh escaped. “You OK, babe?” Lucifer always knew when it was him she was addressing.

“I don't understand why The Spawn must constantly be putting things in his mouth.”

This made Chloe laugh more. Lucifer was one to speak, he couldn't go an hour without having a drink, eating something or having a smoke. Though in the time since he came home he had been very understanding that Chloe had a firm rule to never, ever, ever smoke around either child. So he didn't. They were still working out the rules about the whiskey and the whisky.

“Babies have very sensitive mouths. More than their fingers, it's how they figure things out.”

Lucifer grimaced. It wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't so much saliva involved.

Chloe moved out of the embrace and placed Kiran so he was lying on his back on the floor. His wings were still out and spread under him. Kiran instinctively knew in this position it was important not to 'wiggle' his torso side to side as it would cause friction against his feathers. Instead he would instinctively kick and wave his arms. Chloe leaned forward to tickle Kiran's belly.

“My little rat weasel, why do you keep jumping and scaring Mommy?” Kiran didn't have an answer, too busy laughing from being tickled.

“Fffftt.”

“My stinky rat, weasel. Did you poop or pop?” Chloe said laughing, she leaned forward to pick up the baby and lifted him close to smell if he needed a change. She made eye contact with Lucifer who was watching them with a perplexed expression. She grinned wider and sat Kiran back down so he was sitting down facing her, hands in hers. “Just stinky, not poopy.”

“I no' stin'gy.” Kiran protested.

Chloe leaned forward to kiss his forehead. “No, you're not stinky, you're beautiful...”

“Booful!”

“Yes, you are beautiful. Now, how about we let Daddy fix your wings.” Chloe looked back up and made eye contact with Lucifer before nodding her head in Kiran's direction.

“I don't understand, Detective. What do you mean fix his wings?”

“You know, fix them, make sure they are beautiful Lucifer.”

“Booful, Luficer. Booful!” Kiran echoed. Chloe smiled and looked at Kiran a moment before returning her gaze to her partner.

Lucifer looked to The Child's wings and sighed. He didn't understand most of why Chloe interacted with The Spawn as she did. Most of the time Lucifer just reconciled that she must know what she was doing as The Urchin was thriving and it was very rare to hear The Spawn be in distress as he had been earlier. Chloe had explained that human children could not speak for a long time and to ask for help, inform they were unwell or seek attention babies cried. But Kiran had been able to say 'Mamma' since he was 14 weeks old so he would, instead of crying, start calling out 'Mamma' at increasing volume until he was attended. Chloe had told him he was lucky as human babies crying was a form of torture. Lucifer hadn't wanted to see her smile diminish so he hadn't agreed, that yes, yes it was a torture. Lucifer looked at the child's feathers. They were perfect in every way. The purest of white with a thin stripe of brown on the tips.

“Is this your natural hair color, Detective?” Lucifer asked, running his fingers through the feathers. Kiran had inherited the instinctive ability to Will his feathers to be perfect, it was as natural to him as with all Angels. Lucifer was learning that psychological stress had a great effect on Will. As he had seen with his ability, and subsequent inability to Devil Face. For now, ...his Son was obviously happy, healthy and content. An Angel may not require it, but it was still enjoyable to feel, to touch, to care and be cared for. Lucifer wondered if Amenadiel had told her about grooming after Kiran's wings had first unfurled.

“What?” Chloe said puzzled, still holding the baby's hands to support him as he sat. Lucifer stretched one wing out to expose Kiran's individual feathers and pointed to the tip color.

“Uh, I never thought about it that way. I was pretty blond as a kid. I guess my hair got darker as I got older and I bleached my hair, I suppose, my roots are about that dark.” Chloe shifted focus to the baby. “Are your wings a little bit from Mommy?”

“Your roots are awesome...”

“Huh?” Chloe looked back up into Lucifer's smirking face.

“Just something I heard from an Australian once.” Chloe rolled her eyes, she may not know what he was talking about, but she knew _that_ smirk and went back to looking at the baby.

“Sometimes I think he has my jaw, hard to tell, ...you're so pretty and chubby, Kiran. He definitely has my ears. But his hands are all yours, and his beady little cross -eyes.” The last said laughing and tickling the baby's cheeks until he laughed too. Chloe looked back to Lucifer with a challenging grin on her face.

Lucifer was now affronted. “I do not have beady cross eyes, Detective!” Chloe just grinned. “Can you believe what your Mother is saying, Child?” Lucifer had finished running his fingers through the feathers and with one final pat exerted equal pressure on each wing until they naturally furled. As he suspected The Spawns balance was less stable without the wings. “Chloe,” His voice losing it's jovial sound, “are you sure The Child is alright? He moves like an alcoholic with Parkinsonian tremors.”

Chloe laughed. “Oh, Lucifer! Kiran is absolutely perfect. He is years ahead in talking and months ahead with movement and coordination.”

Amenadiel took the children's development to mean the children were inheriting their father's abilities. Charlie had developed physical skills early, Amenadiel called him his 'mini warrior'. This conversation always made Linda's eyes roll and the argument follow on that two samples was not enough of a study size to be making predictions. Amenadiel would then say maybe they should try for another baby. Up to last month Linda would just roll her eyes and say no, but in the last month had confessed to Chloe that she really didn't want Charlie to be an only child. Linda was worried she was too old for more despite all the behind the scenes miracle machinations that had surely gone into making Charlie healthy. Chloe had asked Lucifer to speak with Amenadiel about what he had discovered with The Demons. Lucifer reported back that Amenadiel was strongly considering a visit The Silver City again to seek advice, but hadn't done so because he had been afraid The Gates would still be closed.

Unlike Linda, Chloe had agreed with Amenadiel. Kiran _did_ have an affinity for music he loved it when Trixie sang and adored it when Lucifer played the piano. He would often just watch and listen to conversations, in the parks, at the shops, where ever and when ever there were people around he would observe. He was intently curious. He seemed delighted to hear Ella, Dan and Trixie speak in Spanish and at stores the person carrying him could feel his attempts to move towards those speaking in other languages and settle when he could simply watch and hear. At first Chloe had rationalized that Kiran had no choice but to watch. The only way they could guarantee safety when being outside the home with Charlie and Kiran was to carry them in forward facing carriers. The friction of the babies backs against their parents' bodies prevented them from furling their wings in public. But the older he became the more similarities to Lucifer she saw.

Sometimes Kiran would just look at people as if he were judging their souls. Joking about being a bit cross eyed aside, Kiran looked _exactly_ like Lucifer in those times. His memory was sharp as well. Despite his limited vocabulary he would refer to past events in ways that gave Chloe no doubt he was clever like his Dad.

“He is perfect, Lucifer.” She kissed the baby's head again. “You are our perfect Kiran!”

“Kiran, no' ra weesel.” Chloe smiled.

“Kiran is the smartest baby, Lucifer. If there was an Olympics for babies, he would win all the gold!”

“All Gol'”

“Yes, do you want to show Lucifer our game, Kiran?”

Yes seemed to involve giggling and bouncing on his bottom before falling to his side. Chloe grinned and caught Lucifer's attention before guiding the child to a sitting position.

“What's your name?”

“No' ra weesel”

“No, what is your proper name?”

The child started bouncing again. “Ki'rn”

“Yes, baby, your name is Kiran. What is my name?”

“MAMMA!”

“Mommy?” Chloe asked one eyebrow raised.

“No! Mamma!”

“Yeah, Lucifer I don't understand that one, actually.”

Lucifer laughed. “Some things are just the way they are.”

“Like how you speak with an English accent and Amenadiel an American one?” Lucifer just shrugged.

“OK, Kiran. What is your sister's...?”

“TICKY!” Chloe laughed and nodded.

“Trixie. And what does Trixie do?” Lucifer frowned at the question but The Child knew the answer and started waving a hand, fingers extended in a wave. And calling out 'Ah, ah, ah.'

“Is he having some sort of epileptic fit, Detective?”

Chloe giggled. “No, Lucifer. He's showing us that Trixie plays the Ukulele and sings!”

“Oh.”

“Kiran, Kiran.” His attention now back. “Who is this?” She pointed to Lucifer.

“Luficer.”

“Lu-ci-fer, Child. Lucifer.”

“Lucifer, Lucicer.” Kiran laughed. The Devil rolled his eyes and gave up the battle for another day.

“Lucifer who, Kiran?” Kiran stopped laughing and at that moment he could see what Chloe obviously saw as it was so very obvious that The Child was concentrating and thinking furiously of the answer.

“Luficer Daddy!” He came up with in the end.

“Yes, baby. You are so smart, Lucifer is your Daddy! Now, what does Lucifer do?”

This time the answer was easy for The Spawn as he immediately turned his head to the upright piano near the dining table that they had to move to the side each night so Lucifer could sit comfortably and play. He loved those times. It was his second favorite part of the day. The best part holding Chloe in their bed, after. But he also liked the dinner part and the cooking dinner part. And the part where The Urchin came home from her prison and they talked about a world without scorpions or a planet without nitrogen. Off course the answers were another creature would fill the niche and boring!

“Ah, ah, ah... Sing. Sing!” Kiran held out his hands and made a repetitive grabbing motion. Lucifer found himself echoing that gesture and with the simple twitch of his fingers and from the sense of muscle memory he understood that Kiran was trying to demonstrate him playing the piano. What a cleaver child he had? Lucifer frowned at that thought. It was obvious that it would be impossible for any mixing of The Detective and himself to not be intensely bright, but it was pleasing to see that demonstrated. Although literally and figuratively childish, it created an odd feeling to watch this display He looked up to see Chloe's wide smile and eyes radiant with pride. Yes that is what he felt, pride. Chloe looked up at him and they shared a moment that Lucifer promised himself he would never forget.

Chloe looked over to Lucifer who was looking stunned. “He is so clever, isn't he?”

“Yes.” And more quietly. “Yes.”

“OK Kiran. What does Lucifer Daddy call me?”

“No' Mamma.”

“No baby, he doesn't? What does Lucifer calls me?”

“Dec'etiv”

“Detective, Child. You're very close.” Kiran listened intently.

“Kiran. What is Trixie's Daddy called?”

“Daddy!”

“Yes but what do we call him?”

“Danny, Danny, Danny!”

“Yes baby. And what does Danny say?”

“No har' taks, Ki'rn. No har'taks.”

“Yes baby. That's right. No heart attacks. We don't like those. It is very scary.”

“Sore'ee Mamma.”

“What does Tia Ella say?” Kiran's lit up and he started bouncing again at the mention of his favorite person. “What does she say to Kiran?”

“Mil Bes! Mil Bes!”

“Si, un mil besos por Kiran!” Chloe bent down to give the first five of the thousand kisses. Chloe looked up at Lucifer. “See, Kiran would get all the gold. Even all the oro!”

Lucifer could see how this game went and given the small amount of people in Kiran's, and his, extended family Lucifer decided to see if Kiran could play at the next level.

“OK, Child. You are very smart. Now who am I pretending to be now?” Lucifer pretended to look serious, with a concerned frown. “Who looks like this?” He did the face again.

Kiran tilted his head to the side.

“Uh, Lucifer, we haven't done...”

“Men-deel!” Kiran said.

“Yes, Child. Very good! And how does my Brother 'go'. I am intrigued about your impressions of him.” Kiran was puzzled but this time he turned to Chloe.

“Mamma?”

“It's OK baby, what does Amenadiel say?”

Kiran's eyes lit up in understanding. “Geetin' Ne'few.”

“Yes, that does sounds like him.”

Chloe picked up the baby and held him close a moment while she watched Lucifer. “Alright, your turn.”

“What?”

“Your turn Lucifer. Come on, pop 'em out so I can fix 'em”

“My wings? They really don't need 'fixing', Detective.”

Chloe raised her eyebrows and grinned until Lucifer rolled his eyes and acquiesced. “Here, Lucifer, have a baby.” She said passing the child into his arms before stepping around them. The lounge was so much smaller when Lucifer was there, entirely. Sometimes she wondered what it felt like to have to think about accommodating such large appendages. And he was tall as well. He couldn't even stretch them out rather he had them curled around, shoulders slumped.

“Hel'o Mamma!” She looked up, from her sitting position behind Lucifer, Kiran was propped up high over his shoulder, resting against him.

“Hello, Kiran.” Lucifer's wings really did look tidy and not a feather out of place. Chloe started running her fingers between the soft feathers near his shoulder blades. For a moment singularly focused on one small glowing feather. She rubbed her index finger over it, feeling a shivery ripple move through him in reaction.

“Chloe, they are very sensitive...”

She pressed her teasing hand against him more solidly a moment before bringing her arm around over his shoulder and pressing close. She kissed the side of the back of his neck before resting her head on his other shoulder. “I know it's hard for you here, Lucifer.”

“What? What are you talking about, there is no where else I would rather be than with you...”

“No, I mean, here, here. In this small apartment. You can't even stretch your wings. I know that's why all your houses are so big, with big open spaces...”

“It doesn't matter if I'm with you...”

“Lucifer, I'm trying to tell you we should be looking for a, ...for a home. Not just because of Kiran jumping, but for you too. For all of us.”

“I don't, ...I don't understand why you didn't already.”

“I was afraid.” Chloe closed her eyes tightly before tucking her face in closer to his neck. “I was afraid you wouldn't be able to find us, if we had moved.”

“I would know where you are anywhere. I will always find you.”

It felt too far away to be pressed up against him at that moment. Chloe shifted back and stood up walking around to in front of him and then knelt down.

“These are such nuisances.” A moment later the great wings were gone again.

Chloe frowned. “But they are so pretty and I hardly ever get to see them.” She rubbed Kiran's back, he was getting sleepy. She shifted so she was sitting more comfortably. “He is getting so big, it's hard to remember how small he was.”

“He seems very small to me.”

Chloe sighed. “I have to go back to work...”

“But Kiran is a baby, he needs you.”

“Not according to the state of California.”

“Detective! I'll talk with someone.”

“Well isn't that the point? To be a Detective, I should be doing some detecting?” Chloe shrugged. “I've got a bit more time. I, ah, I used a contact in your book and made it clear that it was us that caught the Sinnerman and solved the Mayan cult, though that took some creative liberties... Not to mention our solve rate. I also reminded them of all your unpaid consulting. Even with the defunding, they wouldn't dare not agree to my terms. I'm good another seven weeks.”

“It still seems so soon.”

“I have to go back to work.” Chloe sighed. “I want to go back to work. Before Dan steals you.” Since his return Lucifer had been 'popping to the precinct' during the past month to 'help'. Now that Dan and Ella were in the know they had been eager to see what he could do in action. Lucifer had been more than happy to ' _demon_ strate _'_ as he called it.

“I'm a one Detective Devil, Detective.” Lucifer reached forward to stroke her cheek. They moved closer and kissed, Kiran between them before sitting back.

“We have a lot to do, still need to find a babysitter for Kiran I can trust and it takes time to find a house.”

“Chloe, I have some ideas, it wont take as long as you think. But talking about things we need to do, I have to go check up on Hell. Make sure it's all running smoothly.” Chloe frowned and looked so incredibly sad. “It'll only be for a day or two. I promise.” Chloe leaned forward to hug him again and he pulled her close. “It wont take long.” He said into her hair. “They miss me too, I think.”

“Everyone loves you, Lucifer. That's why we miss you.”

It was a nice, fanciful thought. “I should take something for The Small Ones.”

“Well if they are anything like human children, they will like candy.”

“That is actually, ...a very good idea.”

Now, high above the desert riding the thermals, Lucifer wondered why they didn't do this earlier. It was, ...such fun!

He looked up, Kiran still had his eye lids shut but with his eye brows raised giving the impression he was enjoying the breeze against his face and was laughing. From time to time he would open his mouth to taste the air. From the moment they had been up in the air The Spawn had been humming and mumbling in some language all his own surpassing the level of mumbling happiness he had expressed the day they had been in the park with The Urchin and had eaten ice cream for the first time. Lucifer had come to the realization that there was a pleasure to be had in observing the children experience new things. There was comfort to be found in giving comfort. And happiness in seeing their happiness. There was awful stickiness and dreadful horrible smells but those moments were just fleeting moments. Every day was new. Filled with new, ...potential. The Detective had expressed that she was having a difficult time watching The Urchin grow up and move away from relying on her. Lucifer had a different perspective as that was interesting as well. He enjoyed being able to communicate with the older child and liked the simplicity of understanding her motivations and fears.

Lucifer still didn't understand many things. Like the ice cream, why Chloe had been worried? As if sugar could hurt an Angel. Lucifer did promise to make sure that next time the ice cream was organic, though. As with all Spawn and Urchin practicalities he did not understand despite The Detective's instruction, he had gone to Daniel who had rolled his eyes and shook his head. At first Lucifer thought that he was being mocked but Daniel then proceeded to talk about a week-long argument that had occurred between him and The Detective when he had given Beatrice chocolate for the first time when she was one. Daniel explained to this day he had no idea if Beatrice really liked chocolate cake because she liked it, or because somewhere in her unconscious memory she remembered their arguments about it and that's why she was so attracted to it.

At that point Lucifer had a vivid recollection about his own parents arguing about Earth and how it had made him more intrigued... Daniel, when not being stupid was insightful as always.

Kiran _was_ happy here, high in the air and his happiness was infectious. Lucifer liked how it made him happy that The Spawn was happy. He really did love... Lucifer felt the change in air pressure and temperature and brought Kiran closer to his body, holding him close as he gave one, two, three great beats with his wings to regain their place in the thermal. He drew the wildly giggling Kiran higher to his face. “Did you like that?” He held The Spawn tighter. “Well how about a loop-de-loop?” They completed the 360 degree turn to wild laughter and Lucifer felt as if his heart could never be lighter. He wished Amenadiel and even young Charlie was here as well. They would enjoy this, and it was always better to enjoy happiness with others rather than alone.

High up in the air, holding his Son close, Lucifer was filled with happiness. Happiness that he wished would last. Chloe, dear Chloe, the light of his life, the love of his life. He wished they could be together forever. And with that thought came another, the inevitable darker thought. Lucifer couldn't wait another moment of not knowing, of doubting. He couldn't bare another moment of wondering when this happiness, this pure joy would be taken away from them. He _had_ to know, _now_. With that decision and within a microsecond of time Lucifer had unconsciously traveled between the planes.

Chloe completed her electronic bill payments and was contemplating a cup of decaf when she realized the time, Lucifer had been gone just over an hour. Chloe hadn't expected it to take this long. 'Just a quick jaunt to see if The Spawn gets his jollies and stops tormenting you with his failed attempts at flight.' Lucifer had said. At the time it had made sense to send him off with the freshly diapered baby. But as Chloe tried to find more chores to take her mind off the fact that she didn't know where her baby was, the more she started to feel anxious. She didn't doubt Lucifer. She just knew all too well that he was prone to finding trouble.

At the two hour mark she called Dan away from work. Soon after Trixie returned from school. They could do nothing but wait. Just before three hours passed Linda, Amenadiel and Charlie arrived. Ella and finally Maze fresh from a bounty joined them. Each powerless to find Lucifer, who hadn't even taken his phone with him. But they waited together. They were family after all and that was what they did.

**The Gates, The Silver City.**

The Gates looked the same as they ever did. Only one guard dog today.

“I want to see Father.” He turned his body away from the curious glances at The Spawn.

“Who is this?” Gavreel asked pointing at the child in his arms.

“None of your business. I want to see Father.” Lucifer held firm, trying not to indicate that for the most part he had no idea why he had traveled here. Well he knew how, and he knew why but why _this_ passing thought led him to travel _that_ final distance _now_?

Kiran, curious to his surroundings, turned his head to look at the stranger. “He'lo.”

“Hello, I'm Gavreel, who are you?”

“You don't need to know who he is. I want to see Father.” Gavreel stood up straighter and eyed his sibling. “What did you expect Gavreel, you never called, you never wrote? Never popped in for a visit. A little chat, a cup of tea perhaps?”

“I've been working...”

“Yes, I see. A fine guard dog you make, ...indeed.” Gavreel flinched and opened The Gate. Lucifer leaned down to speak into his ear as he passed. “You do realize you can say 'no' don't you, if you don't desire this job?”

“What, ...what would I do?”

Lucifer held out his free hand in a sweeping gesture. “Anything you want, Brother. The Universe is your oyster.”

Gavreel sighed. “Welcome back, Samael.”

“That is not my name...”

“Luficer.”

As they passed through the gate, Lucifer could feel the change, the sensation of peace and could feel within himself an unwinding of doubt and relaxation of artifice. Lucifer raised his eyebrows a moment before nodding and pointing to his very clever son. “What he said.” He then willed them to Fathers Hall.

Gavreel sighed again and closed The Gate. “What _is_ an oyster?” He said to no one before shaking his head and returning to his regular place. Perhaps he _should_ ask Father for another job. It wasn't so bad when Cassiel was there to talk to, but it really was a tedious task on one's own.

**The Hall, The Silver City.**

Siblings reluctantly but firmly dismissed, he stood in The Hall. It felt like an infinity and just yesterday since he had last stepped foot in this place.

“My Son.”

“Father.”

“He'lo.”

Lucifer eyed the beckoning arms and held Kiran close a moment before passing him forward into the waiting arms. Despite their history Lucifer felt safe and in this moment had absolutely no doubt. Father would not harm them.

“He _is_ beautiful, Lucifer.” At hearing his name Lucifer's gaze darted to his Father's eyes. He was not watching The Child but instead intently staring at him. Lucifer broke the knowing stare to gaze at his son.

“Booful, Luficer. Booful.” Kiran echoed. Father, 'hmmed' in agreement.

“Son, do You Understand, now?”

Lucifer could feel the old anger at Father's riddle-ridden words rise within him. His own son the only reason he didn't rage now. His hands curled into fists.

“No, I _don't_ understand.” He said in slow clipped words. Unwilling to frighten Kiran with his rage. “How could You...” 'Send me away from all I knew?'.

“Good.” Father said interrupting him.

“Goo'.” The child echoed.

'Good?', 'Good?!' Oh if Kiran were not here...

“Good,” Father said again smiling at the Grandson in His arms. “there was a time You would have said You Understood Everything.”

“Yes, well...” That _was_ true actually. The fire in him petered out. “But, why? Why?” Lucifer felt exhausted now, tired from carrying all the Millenia of doubt, fear and anger. “Why?” He said again a half whisper.

Father simply handed back the sleepy child. Lucifer settled him into his arms and he bent his head down to kiss his soft head, in the same manner he had witnessed Chloe do an innumerable amount of times. It certainly calmed and reassured Lucifer that Kiran was unharmed. Perhaps that is why his mother did it so often... Chloe.

“Father, I need to know, what will happen with Chloe?”

God looked at his children and smiled. “Come, I have something to show You. You must come alone...”

“I am NOT leaving my son to go anywhere with You.”

“He is not ready yet. Lucifer, is there really no one in all of The Silver City and Heaven that You trust?”

Well that was simply not true, Lucifer thought. There were plenty of people he had known that he had liked and admired who had died. He just didn't trust any of them to look after his son. Wait that wasn't true. “There is one person, Charlotte Richards. She was a dear friend.” He looked up to see his Father's knowing smile.

“Yes, off course. She has found an audience in your siblings. She has much to say about Human Justice. Off course they are more willing to listen to her, given her link to Mother.”

Lucifer glared. Father had planned all this from the beginning. Lucifer wouldn't put it past Him personally choosing Dear Charlotte to play a part in His Great Soap Opera Drama.

“Come, it is time. I have much to show You.” Lucifer was curious. Father had never shown things to him before. Half explained and wholly demanded, but never shown in a way he could understand. That was The Problem, Lucifer supposed. His endless curiosity had been denied and when he had inevitably erred he had been punished. Lucifer had been different and apart from his siblings, curious and eager where the others were content. Was it possible that Father Himself, had no idea how to deal with him?

Lucifer relied on Chloe, Dan, Linda even Amenadiel who had experienced fatherhood longer. What would he have done if there had been no one to teach him what to do with Kiran? Would he have done better than Father?

From one instant to another they were outside The Hall, Kiran safely with Charlotte and before Lucifer even had a moment to blink and complain he was Willed away.

**A New Beginning**

Another instant later Lucifer blinked open his eyes to a barren rocky and lifeless landscape. The sky swimming with swirling clouds and visibility limited to the gray rocky vista behind him and the body of shallow ocean water in front. He took a step back from the gently lapping water at his feet. He opened his mouth to complain about the lack of consent before he had been whisked away, but with one taste of the atmosphere he understood this was a proto-planet. Young and empty. Devoid of all life and currently unable to sustain life.

 _'Do You know where We are?'_ He heard despite the lack of spoken word.

Lucifer closed his eyes and Willed himself to understand his place in The Living Universe. Far away. Far enough that the light of this planets Star to be just barely visible on Earth. _'Why would You bring me here, Father?'_

Father smiled and stepped forward into the water, He leaned down and with one hand dipped His fingers into the water. _'Come, do You feel that? The Potential?'_

Lucifer would have taken a deep breath before answering, if he had been on Earth. Here it was wholly, unnecessary. His curiosity overcoming his wariness of being here so far away from all he loved. He worried over Kiran being away from him, but with one smile from Father his fears and anxiety melted away. Lucifer tilted his head to the side, closed his eyes and Willed to understand what Father was showing him. He found himself crouching down, one hand also in the water as his senses expanded to feel and understand what was being shown.

Lucifer could feel the flow of the air over the rocks of the unified landmass. In areas a caress as soft as a cheek rubbing over a silk sheet. In others a maelstrom of ceaseless gales and thunder. His senses had him feeling the rotation of the planet and it's place among it's siblings as it spun and danced around it's Sun. He felt the shiver as the plates of the landmass vibrated against each other, on the verge of splitting and reforming an endless dance of formation and reformation until the inevitable end of it's Sun. He sensed the quality of the light, unfiltered, reaching the surface of the planet. Harsh light, yet to be softened by the protective layers of a true atmosphere. For now though, he felt the slip of the water between his fingers, warm as indeed all the planet was warm. For now, absent of ice caps. Lucifer stretched his senses from the land to the sea from the macro to the micro and he could taste the iron richness of the water. Metallic and salty, almost like blood. And there, ...there in the shallows, the area where warmth, land and sea combined to provide the framework for chemicals to form and join was renewal. Self sustaining renewal. Life. At it's youngest and at it's greatest potential... Potential. ' _Yes_.'

 _'Do You Understand?'_ Father asked again.

This must be how Father had seeded Earth and His other worlds. What He had sensed and why He had been so intrigued. Had spent so much time away from His own family. The Potential. But why? It wasn't that interesting to have divided His own family. Ignored them and Mother until all there had been was arguments, anger and distrust. Lucifer stepped back again from the water.

_'No, I don't understand, Father. I don't.'_

Father smiled. _'Come.'_ He beckoned Lucifer forward again. _'Feel the Potential.'_

Once again Lucifer stretched his senses and Willed to feel the area where there was a concentrated area of replication.

_'Now think of Your Son. Your Family. Of everything You know of Them.'_

Lucifer was taken aback at the change in topic but just the suggestion of thinking of His Son, His Family, had Him imagining them all in the same room. Chloe bravely keeping calm despite her worry and concern. Love shining through at every word and action. Young Beatrice, trying to entertain them to keep them calm. Daniel, hands wringing as if the fate of the world was on his shoulders. Doctor Linda, the voice of reason while Amenadiel looked on in adoring wonder. Young Charlie playing at their feet, every action evoking wonder at his discovered world. Miss Lopez quick to hug and comfort. Mazikeen primed and ready to fight and do battle. The keen protective lion guarding them all. And Kiran. Beautiful Kiran. _His Light_.

Lucifer thought of Kiran's vigor for life, of new tastes and sensations. His joy at flight, of music, of people. His brave and impulsive compulsion to leap. Lucifer knew he would _soar_ one day. Lucifer thought of all the love He had for His Son, His Chloe, His Family and instinctively without further conscious thought pushed that emotion towards the proto-life.

 _'Good.'_ Father said simply and stepped back. Lucifer as if his strings were cut and devoid of all energy fell back into Fathers arms and sat back onto the damp gray rocks of the shore.

 _'What?'_ It had been an almost infinity since he had felt Fathers arms support him. He leaned back into the embrace. _'Father...'_

_'All is well Son, now it is time to look, to see.'_

Lucifer had the briefest of moments to feel Father's hand against the side of his head before he felt time and space shift and suddenly he was no longer on the shore of infinite potential but high up on edge of a great flat Table Mountain overlooking the vista below. Lucifer instinctively understood that this was a vision of the future, where time had shifted and uplifted the land itself. Now it was nighttime and the air was sweet with rich Oxygen and the heady scent of wild flowers. Lucifer placed a hand on the ground to regain his balance and felt the prickliness of the grasses and plants under his hand. He briefly felt the skitter of a disturbed critter before rubbing his hand against his pants. He thought Beatrice would be upset if he had squashed the bug, lately she had been so fascinated by them...

The breeze was cool and Lucifer shifted closer to the warmth of Father. With a great 'woosh' Father's rarely seen Galaxy Black wings unfurled and embraced him, provided warmth and a strong sense of complete love and safety. It had been so long...

“Why?” Lucifer's voice was rough at first from lack of use, “Why show me this?”

“So you may Understand. Look.” Father indicated the vast area of illuminated land below the mountain. A great expanse of civilization. This time when Lucifer extended his senses he felt Life, glorious Life in all it's forms. The People, proud and beautiful, their lilting voices and the sound of music in the air as many laughed, ate and drank and celebrated. The lights, colors and decorations, suggesting a festival. Beyond The People there was life in all shapes in the land, sea and sky. And it was all so, glorious. So...good.

“Your Son's, children's, children's children will find much happiness here.” Lucifer could hear the love and wonder in Father's deep, rich voice.

And at that moment Lucifer had a sense of the eventual shift of the peoples of the Earth and his own descendants as they moved and explored through The Universe. The immense joy at the Potential... Between one blink and another they were back on the _almost_ lifeless proto-planet. Music and laughter echoed in his ears until all there was, was the harsh light and warm prickling breeze. Nature, again, the only bringer of sound. Lucifer looked at the water. A moment to think that all would be good despite such barren beginnings and again his position changed as he was Willed between Universes and into the Heaven plane. Back to The Silver City.

**The Courtyard, The Silver City.**

_'You are loved, My Son.'_

_'But why, why miracle Chloe?'_

_'Your Chloe was always to be, My Son. Her gift was simply time.'_

Always a riddle and almost never a straight answer.

Lucifer blinked and looked around himself as he stood, alone, in the wide courtyard of The Silver City. Many Siblings gathering at the edges. The City was now abuzz with muffled conversation and wary eyes watching his every move. The usual harmony of The City replaced with a sense of wary caution. He focused around himself and saw Charlotte sitting at a table. His smile broadened until he realized Kiran was not with her, but rather sitting on the lap of a stranger. He stepped forward, bypassing Charlotte's attempt at a greeting and focused on the man who held his son. Closer he looked vaguely familiar. It was when the man sitting at the table tilted his head up at him that he recognized him. The crinkly laugh lines around his eyes and the all too familiar tilt of his head.

“You are The Detective's Father.” Lucifer stated to the man's amusement.

“Yes. And I suppose you are my daughter's, ...partner? Charlotte and the others here say you are The Devil. But Charlotte has informed me that doesn't mean what I think it means.” John Decker smiled and nodded to his grandson. “You can't be all bad if you created this.” he nodded to the boy he held. “It feels amazing to be able to meet my grandson.”

“You have a grand-daughter as well, though she is human. You will not meet her for a very long time.”

“Lucifer...” Charlotte started to reprimand until she understood what he meant. Trixie would, hopefully, be a very old lady when she moved to Heaven, instead she nodded in agreement. Charlotte smiled and stretched an arm towards him. He stepped forward and sat down at the table with them.

“Luficer!” Kiran all but shouted when he saw him, stretching his little arms towards him. John Decker reluctantly raised him up to transfer him to Lucifer. One last familiar kiss to the head and Kiran was snuggled back into his chest. When had it happened in the last seven weeks since he had returned from Hell that his arms felt so empty when not holding his son? Was this how The Detective felt when Beatrice was not with her?

“Charlotte, I, ...we have all missed you a great deal.” He said smiling at his friend. He stretched a hand out to hers and their hands grasped.

“Me too!” Charlotte said. “I'm trying to keep busy, but it's hard to not miss everyone. Tell Dan,” Charlotte smiled, “tell Dan there is enough to do here for at least a 100,000 years. Tell him...” Charlotte looked sad a moment, her eyes tearing, before she took a deep breath and smiled. She stood up continuing to hold Lucifer's hand and nodded at John then turned back to Lucifer and leaned down to kiss his cheek. She straightened up again and pulling back from Lucifer, swept her hands down her stylish dress. Beautiful as always. “Tell everyone I miss them. Please. Give Dan a kiss from me?”

“I will.”

Charlotte stroked a hand over Kiran's back, then with one final touch of his head she leaned back. “It feels like you don't have much time, you should talk with John...” Between one blink an another she was gone.

Lucifer looked back to John, who had been closely watching their interaction.

“Charlotte speaks of you often...” John winced a moment before looking up. “I never would have expected The Devil to have friends. But she is a fierce defender of you with your relatives.”

Lucifer grinned. “Dear Charlotte. She was brought here too soon I regret that she must interact with them. They are a sorry, dull lot.” Lucifer looked over Johns shoulder to eye the few of his siblings who were attempting to listen in on their conversation. Lucifer's smirk was answered by scowls and frowns, much to his amusement. It all seemed so petty now, how could he have ever believed they had any power over him, with their petty judgments and inexperience? But then he looked again, at their cautious posture and eagerness to hear news of him. Their open curiosity about Kiran and wonder at his easy conversation with the Human souls and he was struck with the thought that they all seemed so _young_.

Lucifer's smirk morphed into a gentler smile. Then a wave. And with that gesture the rhythm of The Silver City returned to a less discordant one.

John shook his head, observing the interaction and finding it amusing. “To tell you the truth they all seem so naive to me. Offering advice and making suggestions and yet so few of them have truly lived. Some look old, but they really aren't. But when I look at you, you seem real to me. Like you've actually earned your wrinkles, you know?” John sized up The Devil. “Is that why my daughter chose you? Because you've actually lived some?”

“The Detective said it was because she 'needed the eggs'...”

Lucifer was interrupted by strong laughter. John wiped away a tear from laughing so hard. “My girl said that? My Dad used to say that dumb joke all the time. He'd tell us that when we had bean soup for dinner and we argued we wanted chicken! 'But I need the eggs'.” John stared at The Devil holding his grand-son. And he wasn't afraid. “My girl is a Detective now?”

“The best in the whole of Los Angeles.”

“Well, you don't sound biased.” John joked.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “I do not lie. Your daughter _is_ the best.” He stopped to eye the man across from him. “She loves you a great deal and speaks of you often.”

“I wish...” John took a deep breath, “I wish things had been different. But it's alright now.”

Lucifer looked directly into the other man's eyes a moment before back to Kiran. “I have recently come to the realization that I feel that way myself. Chloe has always wondered what you would think about her chosen career.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, I told her I thought you would be proud of her.”

“Well this time, when you go back tell her you _know_ that I am proud of her. And both my grandchildren.” John smiled again. “And my Pen? How is she?”

“Oh, Penelope is wonderful. She's currently residing in Eastern Europe. She is working on the fourth season of a Netflix show about vampires. The Urchin and I...”

“Urchin?”

“Yes, young Beatrice, last Sunday we finished bingeing the third season. It's entirely groan worthy and The Detective says the story lines are complete schlock, but it is thoroughly entertaining. She is happy and well.”

John nodded. “I miss her. Even though I want her to be happy and live her life, I miss her. I miss my Chloe. You will visit again? Won't you?”

“Off course, ...” Lucifer stopped at John's distracted gaze.

“I think it's time to go now. Take care of my daughter, and give them all my love.”

“I will.” Lucifer started to hold his hand out to shake the mans hand but John simply laughed and stood up.

“That's no way to say good bye to your Father in Law.”

Lucifer stood up with a now sleeping Kiran and embraced the man with one arm. “Until next time.” He took a step back but between one step and the next the man and the white wrought iron patio furniture were gone. He looked around. At the siblings who were there. Lucifer sighed then shored his posture and stood up straight. He indicated the child in his arms. “This is Kiran, my Son!” The audible curious chatter stopped and there was stunned silence. “You are welcome to visit. Just make sure you call first alright? And make sure you knock on the door and don't come barging through. Kiran's Mother hates that.” He looked around and smiled once more. Lucifer only had to think 'Home' and he willed them back to The Living plane.

**Los Angeles, Earth.**

He did what he told his siblings not to and simply unlocked the door and entered the home. As with The Silver City all conversation stopped when Lucifer entered the room.

“Lucifer! You're back! Where were you, you were gone for hours!” Chloe stepped forward to take Kiran who woke at the movement of being handed over.

“Mamma! Kir'n hung'y Mamma.”

“Oh I know baby, I know.” She moved to the couch and shifted her top to give Kiran room to suckle. She gave a brief accusing look at Lucifer before she saw his stunned expression and indicated for him to sit next to her on the couch.

Lucifer looked around the room. Unlike The Silver City where there was a pervading sense of peace. Here there was a riotous melange of emotion. For a moment Lucifer reveled in the 'noise'. His _true_ _family_ were here. Coincidentally just as he had imagined when he had been on that planet so far away. His hand reached out to Chloe's knee and he rested his palm there, grounding himself with her warmth.

“Luci. What happened?” At Amenadiel's deep, calmly spoken question the queries and worried words ceased. And all became quiet.

Lucifer looked up at his brother, Charlie asleep in his arms and smiled. “I spoke with Father, Brother.” He looked to Chloe at his right side and over to Daniel, Linda, Ella and Beatrice who were seated at the Dining room table, Uno game abandoned.

“I also spoke with Charlotte,” He looked back to Chloe, quieter he spoke, “and with your Father.” Lucifer saw her stunned silence and gave her knee a squeeze before kissing the side of her forehead.

Lucifer looked back to the dining area when he heard the loud scraping of a chair pushed back and Dan pale, slightly leaning forward to hold onto the table. “What, ...what did she say?” He said hopeful quiver in his voice.

“I think it is best if I share her wish in private...” He stopped at Ella's wild squeal and clapping of her hands.

“She sent a kiss, didn't she Lucifer?” Ella said gleefully, romantic at heart.

Trixie sat, puzzled look on her face. “I don't mind if you kiss Dad, Lucifer...” The puzzlement changed to a look of dawning horror. “Oh, you mean like a grown up kiss? Cause, no, no no NO!” She held both hand up in a 'stop' sign. “No way!”

Maze, who had been leaning against the kitchen counter after adding a shot of orange juice to her vodka stood up straight. And to every one but Dan's amusement said, “Oh, I'd watch that!”

Ella and Dan left the apartment at the same time after the others when it became obvious that Chloe and Lucifer just needed to be together.

Ella looked at her watch. “I can't believe that it's only 6:10. It feels so much later.” She looked up to the sky that was the beautiful slightly mauve color it started to turn towards sunset. They had needed to park their cars in the street due to lack of visitor car parking at the apartment so they walked together across the road in silence a moment. When they reached Dan's car instead of leaving Dan propped himself against the front side of the car and indicated to Ella that he wanted to talk.

“I can't believe that Lucifer told us about visiting another planet with God!” Dan said quietly, eyes darting to ensure no one was around. Ella rolled her eyes and smiled and joined Dan in leaning against the car.

“Yeah I suppose if two Gods get together and have a baby. It makes sense that baby eventually grows up into a God.” Ella wondered aloud.

“Yeah I guess so. But better not tell Lucifer, he'll get a swelled head or something. But seriously, what _is_ my life now?

“I know, right? It's like we know all this insider information that so many people would ...kill to know about, but it doesn't really matter. It really doesn't change anything that Charlie and Kiran have,” Ella also looked around for people as well, then spoke in a whisper, “have wings and are Angels!” She raised her voice again. “They are still family, you know?” Dan nodded. “I guess they just really trust us with secrets?” Ella shoulder bumped Dan then took a deep breath and leaned more fully against the car.

Dan nodded his head, they _were_ family. The whole motley group of them. Dan smiled wryly, sometimes he just couldn't believe the ways he had behaved in the past and how with all the ...shit he had put his people through they all still trusted and ...loved him. Dan had been seeing a therapist Linda had suggested and it had been really helping him to understand where his emotions had led to actions that although at the time made sense to him, in retrospect had caused nothing but self hate and loathing. How anger and the need to protect his family had led to Palmetto Street and his earlier loathing of Lucifer, which now off course was seen as a completely useless waste of emotional energy and time. The last year he had been working hard to overcome his tendency to make judgments without complete information, which Chloe had recognized and had been trying to tell him was his failing for years both professionally and personally.

It had taken a long time for him to work through the grief of losing Charlotte and the potential that they had. With her Dan had felt like he had finally met someone who understood him as an imperfect person but loved anyway. They were compatible, independent but worked together as a great team at work and at home. They both valued family and health and Dan had thought he had found his 'one'. The one person to be together through life to old age. It had been a lovely fantasy of a future that would never happen. He had grieved for that loss of potential as much as he had grieved for Charlotte. Therapy had helped him understand that.

And now, Lucifer had told him an hour ago, Charlotte wanted him to know she was alright in Heaven and wished him well! Dan rubbed his hands through his hair, then hung his head down and rubbed the back of his neck. There were a lot of things that he couldn't speak about with his therapist. Maybe this was an issue for Amenadiel or Linda, why did hearing that Charlotte was alright make him feel more jealous than comforted as intended? “Maybe. We _are_ good at keeping secrets, aren't we?” Dan said speaking to the ground before looking back up to Ella and grinning. “We are friends with,” he whispered, “The Devil!” Dan widened his eyes comically. “And we babysit his son! For fun! And no one knows!” They both laughed.

“Oh man, if my Mother could see me now.” Ella's laughter quietened. “I got a secret I haven't told anyone yet.”

“What? I'm good,” Dan mimed zipping his lips, “I won't tell.”

“I'm going to have a baby.” Ella said looking at the sky again, then took a deep breath before turning and looking into Dan's eyes to see his reaction.

Dan wasn't expecting to hear that, and it took a moment of shocked silence before he grinned and answered, “Oh Ella, congratulations ...I mean I knew you were dating a cop, but I had no idea you were pregnant.”

Ella was puzzled for a moment, what cop? Then her eyes widened and she waved a hand in a dismissive gesture and grinned. “Oh, him? Nooo, that was last year. Way over. I'm not pregnant yet anyway, I just decided I'm going to have a baby.” At Dan's puzzled look Ella rolled her eyes and turned to her side so she was facing him directly. “You know how I bought a house with some of that money Lucifer gave us?” Dan nodded, he had been there at the house warming, it was exactly like Ella, warm, inviting and had felt like he thought Ella's home should. Comfortable and full of friends. “I've had this fantasy all my life of having a house where I could walk all the way around and it not be joined to another house, ...just like real houses in movies you know?” Dan smiled and nodded his head. At the house warming he and Ella had talked in the kitchen about how he had been racked with indecision about what to do with the money. He had alternately experienced feeling unworthy of it given his history with Lucifer and plain overwhelmed with what to do with the, for them, fortune.

Ella had been pragmatic and bought a house and invested the rest with the advice of Chandra Mehta, Lucifer's lawyer who Dan also had developed great respect for. Before Kiran was born, Chloe had admitted to being overwhelmed with Lucifer's finances and had organized for all of them to meet with Chandra. Much like Charlotte, she had found the corporate world to be too dirty and after meeting Lucifer had been given the opportunity to leave her law firm and follow her passion of art. She now focused on her sculpture. She was genuinely very talented and Lucifer and now Lucifer's 'family' had been her only client. She had helped them set up a private charitable foundation, something she had been urging Lucifer to do for years it seems. She had streamlined the process so that Lucifer could continue to donate some of the seemingly endless fortune to the stunning amount of charities while absent. They had all been made board members and it was no hardship to all to meet once a month and discuss charities for a few hours over lunch. They would have got together for the lunch anyway. It never ceased to amaze Dan of the injustice of life that wealth created wealth. Chandra had explained so many tax incentives his head had spun with it all. In the end he had decided he had all he needed and would invest it all for a few years until he decided what to do with it. It made his head spin that he now paid almost as much tax per year as he earned from his job. But he loved his job and wasn't going to leave any time soon.

It had been a running joke between the two of them, that Ella had bought a house and Dan a new wetsuit, surf board and box of wax!

“So I was in my lovely new house and had finished watching a marathon of Jurassic Park movies,” Ella beamed a toothy grin a moment before continuing, “I just love the first three sooo much. Anyway after that I was on Youtube watching some behind the scenes and special effects vids and I saw an interview with Jeff Goldblum. He had kids when he was 62 and 64!” Ella waved her hands around, “I mean he was a hot 62 year old, and I'm not saying anything about older parents. In our jobs, of all people, we know that people of all ages die all the time and leave children behind,” Dan nodded in agreement, “so I'm not arguing he was too old, more that it's so unfair that men have that option, you know? You can find your 'perfect match' at 60 Dan, and have a family if you want. I'm running out of time though. My eggs are literally frying each year I get older. I'm only 33, and feel young but that doesn't change the fact that I'm running out of time. I still haven't met anyone I want to make a life with so I decided to use some of the money and have some eggs harvested and frozen. It'll give me a few more years to make sure my kids are as healthy as they can be. So I decided. I'm going to have a baby Dan. When I get to 36 if I haven't met anyone, I'm going to have a baby.”

Dan stepped forward and hugged his friend before standing back with his hands holding hers.

“Dan, you're a fantastic uncle, you'll help me with the babysitting won't you?”

“Off course, but Ella, you're amazing and one of the smartest people I know, you are beautiful inside and out, you'll find some...”

“Don't Dan,” Ella pulled away and crossed her hands over her chest. She turned away and leaned back against the car. “People always tell me that, but no one has ever wanted to actually stay with me.” Ella eyed her friend. “And you were all weird after we...”

“That wasn't because I didn't like you,” Dan interrupted, “it just wasn't the right time. That wasn't a good time for me, after Charlotte, I didn't feel like I had anything to give. I didn't want to make you feel like I'd been using you...”

“Just there,” Ella pointed at Dan, “that's what always happens with me and guys. 'You're so nice Ella',” Ella deepened her voice to imitate words men had told her in the past, “'But you're too nice Ella', 'It's interesting that you have so many interests, Ella', 'You're too flighty, Ella', 'It's so lovely you value family so highly, Ella', 'Why did you move half a continent away from your family, Ella?'” Ella shook her head and moved her hands into her pockets, it was getting cooler. “That was nearly two years ago! I would have been happy with being 'friends with benefits' back then. I wasn't looking for more back then. It wasn't until being around Charlie and Kiran all the time that I realized I was jealous...”

“Oh my God, me too! I'm so jealous of all of them I could scream!” Dan said loudly, then realized where they were and looked around. A lady walking her dog down the street gave them the side eye before crossing the road to avoid them. Dan lowered his voice, “I love being an uncle, but I seriously miss being called 'Daddy'...”

Ella grinned, “They just smell so good don't they?”

Dan smiled and nodded. “I think we got our timing wrong.” Ella shifted over so she was next to Dan and rested her head on his upper arm.

“Friends is good though.” She shivered a bit, it might be California but it was easy to get acclimated and she was only wearing a thin top. “Do you want to go and get a drink?”

“Oh, I ...I'd like to but I'm on a Shred, no carbs, sugar or alcohol this month.” Ella moved to the side a bit and 'hugged' his upper arm.

“It works for you.” she gave the muscles of his upper arm a squeeze and then laughed. Dan jostled her away then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close again.

“I can't even have coffee.”

“Oh. We haven't really talked since... um, a few months I guess.”

“It's been busy at work.”

“Hmm, tell me about it. You know all the talk about defunding the police department?”

Dan rolled his eyes, people who had no idea were always the first to give opinions. “Yeah?”

“The Lieutenant asked me into a meeting a couple weeks back to give me the heads up. He's expecting as soon as the budgets come in that I'll be the first to go...”

“What?” Dan interrupted turning around to look at her, one hand on her shoulder.

“I mean we always knew that having forensic techs grouped with the individual departments was always a trial...”

“What are you talking about, it's been great having you closer...”

“I know, right!” Ella stepped back and waved her arms in the air. “It doesn't matter that best practice is having integrated teams. It doesn't matter that our Homicide Department has a crazy high solve rate, and not just because of Lucifer! Or that having techs on site drastically increases compliance. It doesn't matter that Forensic Readiness is vital to solving crime it's all about the money. And I'm going to be the first to go, back to the shared labs off site.”

“But that will make everything slow down, and be less personal. It was terrible before, we had to deal with multiple people for the one case.”

“Yeah it's gonna be shit. But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone yet. Until the budget it's all theoretical, but we all can see where this is going to go...”

“Oh Ella, what are you going to do?” Dan stepped forward and embraced her again.

“Well, I've got the money now, and I have tons of ideas.” She said muffled as she spoke into his shoulder. “I'm going to look into Doctorate programs and get my PhD, finally. Oh and find a husband and when I get to 36 have a baby. I'm sorted for the next five-six years.”

Dan turned his head so his cheek was against her hair. “I'll still be boring old me in five years time. I'm jealous of your plans to be honest.”

“You're not boring Dan. You interested in dinner? I have more lettuce than I can handle and I have some chicken breasts in the fridge. Have you ever tried Peri Peri marinades? I found some at Walmart, I'm completely addicted. Oh and I've been experimenting with using different peppers and chilies to make alcohol free but alcohol feeling cocktails. Completely carb, sugar and alcohol free. All the tribe think they are great but I could use more taste testers. Maze thinks I should try to sell it. I think she is just trying to be supportive, though.”

“What do you mean alcohol feeling?”

“You know the slight burn you get from alcohol?”

“Yeah but it wouldn't be the flavor?”

“No, if you are trying to mimic whisky or gin, off course not. But mojitos, margaritas, icy and frozen fruity drinks it feels like alcohol but it's alcohol free.” Ella shrugged “I made them for Linda and Chloe 'cause with babies and feeding...”

“Yeah but alcohol tasting, ...feeling,” Dan altered his words when Ella opened her mouth to protest, “but alcohol free and carb free that tastes good. With the right marketing that could make millions...”

“Well ya gotta try them first, besides I already got millions...”

Dan laughed and hugged her closer a moment. He didn't think he would ever meet someone the same as Ella ever again. She was completely and utterly unique.

“Well I'm intrigued. I'll follow you, but I'll make the chicken. I know the perfect way to make sure chicken breast doesn't dry out.”

“OK”

With one more moment of hugging they parted to move to their own cars, each feeling colder for being apart.

**The Garden's, Hell.**

Lucifer spent a few moments wondering if he should have tested how The Small Ones reacted to sugar before just giving them the large bag of Lollipops and Candy.

He and The Urchin had carefully collated the gift for maximum flavor and texture variation from various candy stores in and around Los Angeles. They had spent three weekends on the project. As soon as The Urchin had been told that The Demon children had no experience with candy it had become her mission. This was done with The Detectives blessing as she was always happy to see them go off hunting together for a few hours. As long as they both promised to take their phones and refrain from personally sampling too many of the goods and to remember to not leave Kiran in the car. Dan and finally Amenadiel and Charlie had joined them. Just in case.

Lucifer had learned that it was best to take another adult with them. After the first week when they took Maze with them and she just stood laughing at him for twenty minutes before he broke down and bribed Beatrice to deal with _it_. It had cost him a Thousand dollars for her not to tell her Mother about the diaper disaster. And another Five Hundred under the table when Maze told The Detective about the First Thousand dollars. The Detective had confiscated the cash with a promise to The Urchin she would put it in the bank for her. Maze had argued she hadn't been paid to keep her mouth shut. Lucifer had told her her price was too high before she high-fived Beatrice and took the Five Hundred Beatrice slipped her as she left.

At that point he had given The Urchin a narrow-eyed glare while The Detective attended to The Spawn upstairs. Perhaps _she_ was the rat weasel?

The Urchin had simply smirked and shrugged. “Maze told me how much was in your money clip. You always pay with a card anyway. You hate change.” And later. “I would have put the money in the bank anyway." And even later. "I would have settled for Twenty dollars and a chocolate milkshake.”

“And what was up with giving Maze the money?”

The Urchin's smile had widened. “Oh that, we agreed fifty/fifty.”

Lucifer went over the numbers and was about to argue about how percentages actually worked when he saw her smirk and the light in her eyes. Lucifer smiled, “Well done, Urchin. Well done.” The little rat weasel.

Other than that Lucifer had enjoyed the trips to the stores. Always amused to see Chloe's eyeroll when invariably he would display an elaborate cake or, more to Chloe's tastes a packet of cookies from a foreign country on their return. So far the Italian Lemon Cookies and Viennese Whirls were her favorite. The last two weekends He and The Urchin had also brought home flyers and glossy pamphlets from homes they had gone to view. Chloe had agreed 'it was time' and they planned to go all together next week to truly begin the hunt for their new home.

Lucifer smiled. The Urchin would like it here, he thought as he watched The Small Ones running around in and out of the water of the lake as they laughed and shouted and compared candy.

“You are happy now.” Bill said, lollipop temporarily removed to talk.

“Yes.” Lucifer said smiling broadly. He took another look around and sighed. “Well, I had better go check on the other children.” Bill smirked around the candy and waved 'goodbye' with a hand. The missing distal phalanx of Bill's 'little' finger not unnoticed.

Lucifer grinned broadly. “All the best Bill, do take care and congratulations for The Small One. I'll bring chocolate next time.” Lucifer reached into to large sack that he had brought the bag of candy in. Chloe had laughed and laughed calling him Satan Santa. But it had been the easiest way to carry the goods between the planes. He pulled out a large plastic container of Extreme Sour Warheads that Maze had determined to be even better than the CBD candies that she usually favored. “For The Old Ones, from Mazikeen.”

Outside The Gardens, Hell was, ...clean. Gloriously free from ash and mud. The pillars shined with reflected ambient light and the air while still tasting faintly of ozone, was easy to breathe.

“Lucifer, Lucifer!” He heard the cries from far away, he knew that he wouldn't be able to be in Hell long before The Lilim sensed him. It was why he had visited The Gardens immediately on arrival. Lucifer wasn't expecting it to be Aischos, who had always struck him as being 'the sensible one' to be the one now sounding so desperate to speak with him, with several Lilim to his side.

“What is it, Aischos, what is wrong?”

“Lucifer after you left we found Dromos, in Hell.”

“WHAT?!” The pillars around him vibrated from the force of the echo of his voice. The Lilim and Aischos cowered before him. “Speak, what do you mean Dromos is here?”

“No, Lucifer. Dromos is not here in Hell, he is _in_ Hell.”

“Show me.”

They took Lucifer to an area of Hell he had been to previously. Only this time instead of the mostly flat muddy ground and the pillars of mostly even height, now he could see the obvious dip and rise of a small valley. Previously buried by the accumulated ashes of over 10,000 years of ash fall, another layer of Hell was now exposed.

“And you've explored all the new rooms?” He asked The Lilim who stood behind him. They nodded.

“And?”

“All Demons and Lilim, Lucifer.”

“And Dromos?”

“That one.” The one next to Aischos answered, pointing.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows and then turned around and grinned widely, the showman that he was having a chance to enjoy the drama. “Well look at that, Dromos, the lowest of the low, is now residing in,” He paused for dramatic effect. “The Lowest of The Low.” Lucifer gave a deliberately dramatic flourish with his free hand. The obvious pun set off wild laughter among The Lilim. “Well it is good to know. But I think we should leave them to rot for another day. Come we will gather at _The Soleil_. I have brought a gift from your sister Mazikeen.”  
  


**The Silver City, Heaven.**

God felt the flow of The Universe and heard The Music of it's Movement. His People may be in constant flux, but for now His Children were content, Happy. And it was Good.

 _One_ day, or perhaps _two_ , they would all understand that Everything was All for Them. Lucifer, His shining light, only now beginning to Understand His Potential. The power of His Will.

Goddess had been too afraid to see Them grow and come into Their own, unwilling to open Her arms and let Them be free to _soar_. Goddess had been afraid They would leave and not return. But God had seen another way. In _this_ argument He had proven the victor, though in most other prior arguments the score was firmly on Her side. Perhaps another Millennia and He would visit Her.

He did miss Goddess so.

God smiled, there was still so much Potential.

**Los Angeles, Earth. Around About One Year Later.**

Lucifer leaned back. “Are you sure about this?”

“Very sure, very, very sure.”

“And you are sure the old fashioned way didn't work?”

Chloe laughed. “You said that half an hour ago. We've tried that a few times tonight. I'm getting tired.” She was still grinning. Lucifer thought that meant she wasn't tired enough. He leaned forward and kissed her again. One arm supporting himself as he pressed down onto her. Chloe groaned again at the sensation. Eventually she tilted her head up and out of the kiss. “Lucifer, Lucifer, sit up.” Lucifer was kissing down her neck to her breasts. “Lucifer, hey, look at me. What's going on? What are you thinking?”

With a final groan Lucifer pulled back, rolled to the side then sat up onto his knees looking at her.

“I just want this time to be perfect for you, Chloe.”

“Every time with you is perfect.”

“Even the early morning quickies?”

“Yep,” She deliberately 'popped' the p. “And the shower quickies and the night time quickies. I especially love the kids are sleeping somewhere else longies...” Chloe stopped talking when Lucifer started tickling her belly.

“Longies?”

“Stop, stop. Well what is it you would say?” Chloe held a finger to her chin. “Oh yeah. You resemble that remark?”

Lucifer sat back, hand to his chest in mock offense. “I cannot believe that you would simplify my weeks-planned, entire night-long romantic seductions of the love of my life, whilst enjoying the peace and quiet of a child free home to a 'longie'.”

Chloe looked up at him, wistful expression on her face.

“What?”

“I really like laughing with you, Lucifer.”

Lucifer stroked a hand down the side of her head to her shoulder and arm. He held her hand, lifting her fingers up as he leaned down to kiss the back of her hand. “I really like talking with you, Chloe. I like being with you. I like the way I feel happy when I'm with you. I like the way I _am_ when I am with you.”

Chloe dragged his hand up and bent her head forward so she could kiss his hand, then lay back. “I like having children with you Lucifer.”

“Oh? Do you want another one?”

“Uh, huh.”

“With love and yearning?”

“Yep, a whole lotta love and a deep, deep yearning. A fiery burning, yearning.” Chloe bit her lips to stop herself from laughing. Her cheeks twitching at the effort at mock seriousness.

“Burning yearning? Sounds painful. Like an illness that needs antibiotics.

Chloe couldn't help it and started laughing out loud, belly quaking laughs. “Anti, ...anti fu- fu- fungals prob, ...probably!” Lucifer laughed too. That was a good one. “I love it when you laugh, Lucifer.” Chloe smiled, breath slowing and looking at the man she loved while her heart rate returned to normal. “I love you Lucifer. I really do. And I really want another baby. To love and to hold and all that. Are you sure? There is a lot of crying at first.”

“I'm sure. To love and to hold. I, ...want to see, from the beginning.”

“Yeah, me too. With Kiran I didn't know until he was nearly half way here already.”

Lucifer sat back again. “Are you sure you don't want a wing, Detective?”

“No Lucifer, a little Feather. A perfect glowing little Feather. Like the ones I pointed at before.”

“What if the baby has my beady cross eyes?”

“Ha!” Chloe closed her eyes and giggled a moment before she smiled and said seriously “They are the best sort of baby, Lucifer. Besides, if you're not looking you can hardly notice 'em.”

“You talk about my eyes lot, Detective. Are you sure you don't want one of them?”

Chloe could only tell by the smirk on his face he was joking. “I only talk about something all the time if I love it.”

“Yeah well, you talk about me a lot, all the time in fact. 'Lucifer don't do this'. 'Lucifer don't do that'.”

“Hmmm. Well what about during the longies, sorry, 'Nights of Seduction' when I'm all 'Lucifer do this', 'Lucifer do that'. You like it then.”

Lucifer laughed. “I love you, Chloe.”

“I love you.”

“Are you ready?”

Chloe nodded. “Are you?”

Lucifer unfurled his wings and reached back behind his shoulder where the soft small Feathers were. He collected and held one small perfectly glowing white Feather. Together they rested it over the crinkly skin of her lower belly with their hands clasped over it. Even though they didn't drop their eye contact, they could see the glow intensify through the gaps in their fingers with their peripheral vision. Both were smiling broadly by the time the light dissipated.

“OK?”

“Yeah, you OK?”

“Uh huh.”

“Well then, put your wings away.”

He did even before he asked 'why?'

“So that you can roll over onto your back and I can do this.” Chloe rolled over as well and with a leg over his thighs slid until she was over him.

“I love it when you try to be all Domme.”

“I know. I love you too.” A minute later she sat up from kissing. “You know, what if the old fashioned way _and_ the angel way works at the same time, we could have twins?” Chloe had every intention of teasing Lucifer and making him laugh, but instead there was shocked silence. Lucifer's hands fell away from her hips.

“Oh, I didn't think about that. I've told you about my twin brother Michael, haven't I? He's OK, I guess, we just have nothing in common. He's a bit weird.”

“What?!”

Exactly 38 weeks and four days later Phoebe was born. Everyone adored her. She wasn't a twin and her name meant either 'radiant' or 'bright' depending on which baby-name website they visited. Chloe liked the sound of it and Lucifer couldn't think of another meaning- at least he wasn't saying if there were. And If Phoebe did turn out to be an FBI agent like Dan teased, that would be OK too. A family tradition of being in law enforcement would be something to be proud of, Chloe thought.

Everything was perfect, until around about a week later Chloe's Mother asked her why she hadn't used a more 'modern' spelling of the name.

**Author's Note:**

> Although some real events of life are inferred in this story. The 'flu' Trixie has in the beginning is just the 'flu. C19 can go get stuffed. It doesn't exist in my Universe.
> 
> I hope all the odd capitals in the Hell and Heaven parts come across as intended - translation of other language with their own language rules. I've tried hard to keep it all internally consistent. Also I hope that I kept Kiran a baby and not too freakishly 'old' for a baby.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed and found a lot of humour and joy in my story. Did it work? Please write a comment if something doesn't make sense. I won't know I've succeeded/failed if people don't tell me.
> 
> And if anyone can tell me why I've lost all the double spaces after a full stop no matter what I try when I cut and paste into AO3, I'd be most grateful.


End file.
